AJ and the Dragon
by MiraculousDragonMaster
Summary: In exchange for her siblings' freedom, Applejack becomes captive to a beastly dragon and gets locked away inside his castle. However, as she slowly begins to befriend him, she learns that there's more to him than meets the eye. And the Dragon might finally let go of his tragic past and learn how to love. A humanized AU based off Beauty and the Beast.
1. Prologue

AJ and the Dragon

 **A/N: Alright, this is my first _My Little Pony_ story. And, since I love _Beauty and the Beast_ AUs, I decided to give this idea a try. **

**Well, I hope you guys like this first chapter. And, action!**

Prologue

Throughout Equestria, there were rumors of a prince living in the Everfree Forest, who had captured some girls to become his servants in his castle. This act of cruelty got the attention of Princess Celestia, one of the rulers of Equestria.

So, she sent her faithful student, the Princess of Friendship, to go and study the prince. She agreed, for the girls that were captured were her closest friends and their younger sisters.

When the princess arrived, she was surprised that such a cruel prince was so handsome. With his wild green hair, matching draconic eyes, his purple skin, strong and lean body, and his regal manner. But that did nothing to stir her from her mission.

During the next couple of weeks, the prince and princess grew very close, especially during their time together in his magnificent library. But also, behind his back, the princess and her friends concocted a plan to escape from the castle. But the prince soon found out. Feeling betrayed, he lashed out at the princess and her friends.

It was that harsh act towards them that made the princess realize just how cold hearted her so-called friend really was. She came up with a plan that was extremely risky, but it would seem like the only way to get through to him. She told Princess Celestia about it before she went with her plan.

The Princess of Friendship disguised herself as a beggar, and pretended to ask the prince for shelter for the night. Repulsed by her poor and dirty appearance, the prince turned her away. But, the disguised princess warned him not to be fooled by how people look, for true beauty lies within.

The prince scoffed, and dismissed her again. With that, the princess revealed herself. Feeling regretful that he yelled at his first friend, the prince tried to apologize to her. But, she already knew that there was no true love in his heart. With a heavy heart, the princess turned him into a hideous dragon; his skin turned into scales, he became twice his size, his teeth became fangs, his hands into claws, and he grew a long tail, and she also placed a powerful curse on herself and everyone in the castle.

Ashamed of his corrupted form, the dragon hid himself away in his castle, with a magic mirror that the princess conjured up as his only window to the outside world. She also gave him an enchanted Ice Iris, which will remain in bloom until the spring equinox, after Winter Wrap Up.

If he could let true friendship into his heart, and learn to love another, and earn their trust and love in return before winter turns into spring, when the last petal of the Ice Iris falls, then, the curse will be lifted. If not, he will forever remain in his monstrous form.

As the weeks faded into months, the prince fell into sorrow and lost all hope, for who can learn to love a beast like him?

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, how's that for a prologue? Good?**

 **I didn't mention certain characters right away, but, you guys already know who they are. I'll use their real names when they show up next.**

 **Well, let me know what you guys think in the reviews, and please be polite. This is my first _My Little Pony_ story, as I have said before. **

**Got to fly!**


	2. Applejack

AJ and the Dragon

 **A/N: Before you ask why Applejack is the Beauty in this story, here's three reasons.**

 **One, there are a lot of other AUs that have either Twilight or Fluttershy as the Beauty character. Not that they don't fit the role. They do, but I wanted to try something different.**

 **Two is because I saw some YouTube videos where Applejack was the Beauty character, and they were pretty good. They were part of the inspiration for this story.**

 **Three is that AJ is one of my favorite characters in the series.**

 **Well, here's the first official chapter. There's no guarantee that I'll insert all of the songs, but I can put in some songs from the movie or the musical.**

 **Let's begin. Roll it!**

Chapter 1

Applejack

Celestia's sun started to raise up, signifying the start of another day. As it shone on Sweet Apple Acres, it shone in the bedroom window of Applejack. She was a pretty cowgirl of 19 years, with shining emerald eyes, long golden blonde hair reaching to her ankles, tan skin, and freckles on her cheeks.

When the dawn light hit her, she woke up and immediately got ready for the day. She got dressed in her favorite green and white polo shirt, jean skirt, and brown cowgirl boots with red apples printed on them. She pulled her hair back into a low ponytail, and braided the end. She positioned her favorite Stetson hat on top of her head, mindful of her pony ears.

She then got out of her house to start her chores. First, she delivers crates of fresh apples to the town. As she carried the wagon full of crates into town, Applejack started to sing as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

 _ **Applejack**_ _: Little town, it's been so quiet here now.  
_ _Everyday, like the one before.  
_ _Little town, full of little people,  
_ _Waking up to say,_

Right on cue, the village started to get up for the day.

 _ **Townsfolk**_ _: Good morn!  
_ _Good morn!  
_ _Good morn!  
_ _Good morn!  
_ _Good morn!_

 _ **Applejack**_ _: There goes the baker with his tray, like always,  
_ _With some new breads and rolls to sell,  
_ _Every morning, just the same,  
_ _Since last morning, dull 'n lame,  
_ _That's all now in this provincial town._

"Good morning, Applejack!" greeted Mr. Cake, the baker at Sugarcube Corner.

"Howdy, Mr. Cake!" AJ greeted back. "Your weekly delivery!" She handed him a crate of apples.

"Thank you kindly, AJ." said Mr. Cake.

"Well, I'm off to continue on my deliveries. See ya!"

"See you soon, Applejack!" Mr. Cake waved her off.

As AJ continued on her errands, the townspeople watched her with smiles, either glad or concerned. Lately, for the past few months, all she ever did was work, and didn't acknowledge anybody until one calls her.

 _ **Townsfolk**_ _: Look, there she goes, the girl is so hardworking,  
_ _But dazed and distracted, can't you tell?  
_ _Never part of any crowd,  
_ _'Cause her head's up on some cloud.  
_ _But still, we all love our Applejack._ _  
_

 _Good morn! Good day! How's the family?  
_ _Good morn! Howdy! How's your brother?  
_ _I need some fruit!  
_ _That's too expensive._

 _ **Applejack**_ _: There must be more than this provincial life._

Then, AJ made it to the Castle of Friendship, where her friend, Princess Twilight Sparkle, lived until she got sent on a mission from Princess Celestia. But, she never came back.

She entered in through the back kitchen doors, carrying a crate of apples.

"Morning, AJ!" It was Flash Sentry, Twilight's personal guard before she vanished. Now, he runs the castle in her stead until she gets back.

"Howdy, Flash." Applejack greeted. She set the crate down on the counter. "How's the castle doing?"

"Still standing, if that counts." He joked.

AJ snickered. "Twilight would be proud of what you're doing."

"You really think so?" He asked with a hopeful glint in his blue eyes.

She smiled. "I know so." Secretly, she knew that the guard and her friend had been digging on each other since they met.

"Oh, I just remembered something. Wait here." Flash ran out of the kitchen, and came back a couple of minutes later. "I was cleaning out the library earlier this week, and I found this."

He handed Applejack a purple book with Twilight's symbol on it. Different colored ribbons stuck out of the pages, serving as bookmarks.

"Our journal." She recognized. "I haven't seen that in a while."

"I thought that maybe you might want to hold onto it." Flash said.

Her eyes widened. "Flash, that's mighty kind of ya, but I couldn't."

"Twilight wouldn't mind." He assured her.

Oh, not Her Highness. She thought with an inward smirk. But, she smiled at him and took the book. "Thanks, Flash."

"Ah, don't mention it, AJ." he said as he took the crate of apples. Applejack began to leave, reading the journal with one hand, and pulling the wagon with the other. "See you next week!" He called out to her.

"See ya!" Applejack called back. As she got back on the path, folks started to sing again.

 _ **Townsfolk**_ _: Look, there she goes, the girl is now so different.  
_ _I really hope she's feeling well.  
_ _With a dreamy, far-off look,  
_ _And her nose, stuck in that book.  
_ _What a puzzle! Well, that's our Applejack._

After a few more deliveries, AJ stopped by the pavilion for a quick break. Her eyes glistened as tears threatened to leak out. She remembered when they all became friends four years ago.

She remembered the adventures she had with her friends. She missed Rainbow Dash and her daring challenges. She missed Pinkie Pie and her parties. Fluttershy and her caring nature. Rarity and her prima donna fashions. And Twilight geeking out over a new book.

 _ **Applejack**_ _: Oh, isn't this amazing?  
_ _These stories here sure do bring back the times.  
_ _She said to us, Let the rainbow  
_ _Remind you that together, we will always shine._

AJ then wiped away a tear, and continued to her job, still reading the journal.

 _ **Townsfolk**_ _: Now, it's no wonder that she's such a beauty.  
_ _Her looks have got no parallel.  
_ _But behind that fair façade,  
_ _She's hurting deep inside,  
_ _Much more than the rest of us.  
_ _She feels it more than all of us,  
_ _But still, she smiles, our honest Applejack._

Out on a nearby field, an arrow hit a target, right in the bulls-eye. Snips and Snails went over to get it. They are now a couple of years older, but they can still be naive.

"Wow, you didn't miss a shot, Brandy!" said Snips as they went back to the man.

"Yeah, you're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" Snails praised.

"I know." replied Brandy Bar. He came to Ponyville a few months before, and he soon had the whole town in awe of his talent and good looks. With his golden brown hair, hazel eyes, and toned body. He wore his blue hunting jacket, brown travel pants, and black boots. He tightened the sheath of arrows around his waist.

"No monster alive stands a chance against you." Snips continued. "And no girl, for that matter."

"It's true, boys." Brandy said. "And I got my sights set on that one." He pointed with his bow. Snips and Snails followed the pointing and saw AJ dropping off her last crate.

"Applejack?" Snails asked. Everyone in town knew that she and her friends were the only girls not swayed by Brandy's charms.

"She's the one. The lucky girl I'm going to marry." Brandy proclaimed.

The two pre-teens were shocked. Even they know that the tough yet pretty cowgirl would rather face off monsters than even think of marriage. "But she's-" Snips started to say, but Brandy still had his focus on Applejack.

"The most beautiful girl in town." He said, still eyeing her and her rustic beauty and grace. Her long blonde hair, her emerald eyes, her strong yet feminine body. "That makes her the best. And, don't I deserve the best?" He asked Snips and Snails.

"Of course you do," Snails began, "but-"

But Brandy started singing, still looking at Applejack, then at his reflection in a pond.

 _ **Brandy Bar**_ _: Right from the moment when I met her, saw her,  
_ _I said, "She's gorgeous," and I fell.  
_ _Here in town, it's only she who is beautiful as me,  
_ _So I'm making plans to woo and marry Applejack._

When he was about to go over there to her, he saw that she left and was tugging an empty wagon back to Sweet Apple Acres. He started to follow her. As he walked by, there were three girls, dressed in blue, pink, and green, matching their hair. They swooned when they saw Brandy.

 _ **Girls**_ _: Look, there he goes. Isn't he dreamy?  
_ _Sir Brandy Bar, oh, he's so cute!  
_ _Be still, my heart. I'm hardly breathing.  
_ _He's such a tall, dark, strong, and handsome brute!_

All of a sudden, the whole town seemed to crowd the paths, doing their own things, but blocking Brandy from Applejack. As for AJ, she simply dodged the incoming people, still reading the journal as she was walking back home.

 _ **Townsfolk**_ _: Good morn!  
_ _Hey sir, you call these biscuits? (What lovely grapes!)  
_ _Some cakes! (Ten yards!)  
_ _Excuse me! (I'll get the knife.)_

 _Please let me through!  
_ _This bread. (Those fruit!)  
_ _It's stale! (They smell!)  
_ _Madame's mistaken._

 _ **Applejack**_ _: There must be more than this provincial life._

 _ **Brandy Bar**_ _: Just watch. I'll make Applejack my wife!_

 _ **Townsfolk**_ _: Look, there she goes, the girl is just so special.  
_ _Very honest, can't you tell?  
_ _It's a pity and a sin,  
_ _How she's feeling deep within,  
_ _'Cause she really is a special girl,  
_ _A beauty and a special girl,  
_ _We all really love our Applejack._

AJ turned around for a second to see what was going on, but everyone went back to what they were doing. It was no use anyway to get under her skin ever since the other girls went missing. It was hard on everyone, but more so for AJ.

When she saw everyone just doing their daily activities, Applejack just went back to reading and pulling her wagon along to the outskirts of town, unaware that someone was getting ready to cut her off.

* * *

 **A/N: All right! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this first official chapter of the story. It took a while to get the song around, even though I know it by heart.**

 **If you are confused about what everyone looks like, just imagine everyone's human counterparts all ponied-up. It will be easier to picture. Hopefully.**

 **I'll see you guys in Chapter 2, then! Don't forget to leave a review about what you guys think so far!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	3. Pie Deliveries

AJ and the Dragon

 **A/N: All right, y'all, here's the next chapter of the story. Hope you enjoy it. Roll it!**

Chapter 2

Pie Deliveries

Applejack made it to the end of the path when she sensed something come front of her.

"Hello, Applejack." said a voice that was all too familiar to her.

AJ controlled her urge to roll her eyes in annoyance. She opted for at least a return greeting, but kept her eyes on the page she was reading. "Howdy, Brandy."

Seeing that she wasn't looking at him, he snapped the journal shut and plucked it out of her hands. AJ scowled at him.

"Brandy, give me that back." She asked, her palm open.

"What are you reading? I didn't see you as a bookworm." Brandy was about to open it, but Applejack grabbed it.

"Now, a fella like you shouldn't read someone's journal." She tugged it away and placed it under her arm.

"Oh, my bad." Brandy apologized. "I didn't know."

"Of course ya didn't." AJ muttered under her breath. She disliked Brandy Bar ever since he came to Ponyville. So did her friends, even Rarity. She knew he was handsome, but they all knew there was no substance underneath.

"You miss them, right?" He asked.

Applejack became quiet. It has been almost six months since they went missing. When they were reported missing, it was like the life of the town was sucked right out. Especially for AJ. But, she managed to keep everyone happy with her own smile and presence.

When he saw that he struck a chord in her, Brandy slowly got closer to her. "I got something that will erase that frown."

AJ froze. Now what? "Oh, really?" She asked.

"What do you say you and I go and grab some food?" He wrapped his arm around her, but she spun out of the way.

"Maybe another time." She said. "Right now, I have other chores to do, so see ya!"

But before she could walk away, there was a loud CRASH!, coming from near Sweet Apple Acres. AJ began running as fast as she could, away from a frustrated Brandy Bar, and towards her home.

* * *

When she came to the farmhouse, there was smoke coming from the back kitchen doors. Applejack stepped in and saw that the place was a disaster. There was dough splattered everywhere, and plates and pans were all over the floor.

"What in tarnation happened here?!" AJ shouted.

"Sorry, Applejack." said a voice. A young girl of 14 came out from behind the toppled over shelf. She had long red hair pulled into a long ponytail and with a pink bow. Her skin was pale tan, her eyes were hazel, and she wore a light green shirt, jean shorts, and light orange and red cowgirl boots. It was Applejack's younger sister, Apple Bloom.

"I was trying to help Granny out by making the last of the apple pies for deliveries, but it didn't work like a well oiled machine." She said, gesturing to the mess.

AJ smiled. That was just like her sister, always wanting to help. "It's all right, lil' sis. Tell ya what. You start cleaning, I'll start baking, and I'll help ya out when I'm done."

Apple Bloom grinned with relief. "Done and done!"

* * *

After they got everything cleaned up, the two sisters went to dinner with their Granny Smith and their older brother, Big Macintosh.

Big Mac, as everyone calls him, had light orange hair, rosy pale skin, and shared Applejack's emerald green eyes. He wore a white shirt under a red sweater with a brown collar, jeans, and red sneakers.

Granny Smith was an elderly woman with light gray hair in a bun, lime green skin, and light orangey hazel eyes. She wore a pale yellow shirt with an orange bandana with red apples around her neck, a red skirt with an apron having an old cherry juice stain around it, silver low pumps, and her ears were pierced with apple earrings.

"Applejack, I need ya to stay here with me to help with the last of the harvest before winter hits." Granny said.

"But, what about the pie deliveries to the nearby town?" AJ asked. "Big Mac can't handle all of 'em."

"Eeyup." Big Mac agreed.

"I can go!" Apple Bloom piped up.

"Uh..." The two older siblings thought.

"Please?" Their younger sister begged with big hazel eyes.

"Granny, what do you think?" asked a reluctant AJ.

"Well, ya can go, if you two youngsters promise to look out for each other." Granny Smith replied.

"Yipee!" Apple Bloom cheered.

* * *

The next day, the Apple family loaded up the cart with apple pies. Big Mac took the steering, with Apple Bloom sitting beside him.

Winona, Applejack's brown and white collie dog, came up to them, yipping and wagging her tail.

"Hiya, girl!" AJ petted her. She then turned to her siblings. "Why don't y'all take Winona with ya? If anything happens, she'll come and get me."

"Well, I don't think that'll be necessary, AJ, but alright." Big Mac said.

Winona then jumped aboard the cart, and all three of them started on their way.

"Bye, y'all!" Applejack waved to them with Granny Smith.

"Be safe!" Granny called.

"We will!" Apple Bloom assured them as they rode off into the distance.

* * *

 **A/N: This is short, I know, but there wasn't much to go on in this one. Oh, well.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review about what you think so far. I'll see y'all in Chapter 3!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	4. Coming to a Castle

AJ and the Dragon

 **A/N: Well, this was pretty long to get down on a Kindle tablet. But, it was worth it. Hope you guys enjoy this third chapter. Roll it!**

Chapter 3

Coming to a Castle

After working and traveling all day, Big Mac and Apple Bloom finished their pie deliveries to the nearby town. When nightfall arrived, they were riding along a dirt path, but unknowingly into the Everfree Forest.

Apple Bloom was trying to make sense of the map she had. "Are ya sure ya know where we're going?" Big Mac asked her.

"Of course I do." She lied with a nervous smile.

Her brother glared at her with suspicion. "Remember what your sister said about lying." He reminded.

With a huff, Apple Bloom closed the map and tossed it over her shoulder. "Fine! We're lost! Happy?!"

"I kinda figured that out because we're in the Everfree Forest." Big Mac gestured to the briar filled trees and the dense fog around them.

Apple Bloom shuddered. She remembered AJ telling her stories of some monsters she and her friends faced the few times they dared to go into the forest.

A foul smell suddenly filled the air. AB covered her nose, as did Big Mac. "What in tarnation is that smell?"

Winona started snarling at a shrub. "You see something, girl?" Big Mac asked the dog. She just kept on growling. Then, a deeper, meaner, and louder growl filled the air, followed by two more. Big Mac and Apple Bloom looked through the shrubbery, and three pairs of yellow glowing eyes pierced through the mist.

"Uh, big brother? We should get going." AB quickly said.

"No kidding." Big Mac urged the horses to go faster. As soon as they did, three nasty Timberwolves came out of the greenery and started chasing them, snarling and barking. They were some of the most dangerous monsters in the Everfree Forest. They blended perfectly in the shrubbery, since their whole bodies were made of thorns and tree branches.

Apple Bloom held on tight onto her seat as Big Mac steered the wagon left, then right. Winona was barking ferociously at the Timberwolves who were still on their tail. AB then saw something in the distance. It looked like an iron gate.

"Over there!" She pointed. Big Mac followed it, and the wagon came onto a cobblestone bridge. He pulled the reins, bringing the horses to an immediate stop. He lifted Apple Bloom into his arms and carried her to the gate, Winona on his heels, as were the Timberwolves.

The horses got startled and ran off with the wagon. Big Mac pushed the gate open with one hand, and once he and Winona were on the other side, he slammed it shut, leaving the Timberwolves outside. They growled once more, before accepting the fact that their prey got away and disappeared back into the forest.

Big Mac released Apple Bloom from his arms and they both looked behind them. There, a tall castle came into view. It looked dark and gloomy. There was no signs of light or any life. The towers were covered with trailing but dead ivy, and the first snow of winter were showing on the roof and on the cobblestone.

"Well, maybe we could see if anyone's home." Apple Bloom suggested. "If there is, they may let us stay here for the night."

Big Mac sighed. "All right, but stay close to me." He guided themselves to the huge dark front doors, with Winona behind them, sniffing cautiously at the new place.

AB slowly pushed the doors, which opened with a creak. "Hello?" She called out with a hollow echo. "I'm sorry if we're intruding. But, we're lost, and we need a place to stay for tonight."

There was not a sound. Until, suddenly, two blurs came flying above them, one cyan blue, and the other orange. But, just as they appeared, they vanished.

"Sure! Of course you're welcome here!" said a very familiar female voice.

"Follow us!" Another familiar girl voice piped up.

The blurs appeared again, zipping into a lit room off the dark and gloomy hall.

Apple Bloom and Big Mac slowly went into the room. It was definitely warmer, because of the fire flickering in the hearth. There were soft armchairs, fur rugs, and the firelight made the walls gleam red.

The blurs appeared again, but two more joined the first two, one pale yellow and the other light purple. They landed in each corner of the room, which were still dark despite the firelight.

"Who are you?" Big Mac asked them, keeping Apple Bloom close to him.

"Come on." Said one of the voices. "Is that the way you greet friends?"

AB squinted at the corner where the voice came from. The figure came into view. It was a girl about Apple Bloom's age. She had short dark mauve hair, with some areas that seemed sleeker than others, with matching draconic eyes, orange skin, and short dragon wings were on her back. She wore a black leather jacket with aqua trim, forest green shorts, and black boots with aqua trim. She gasped as she recognized the girl.

"Scootaloo?"

She grinned, showing short but sharp fangs instead of teeth. "It's been a while, Apple Bloom."

The two girls immediately came into a tight hug.

"That was not bad, Scoots." Another figure came into the light. It was a 19-year-old girl with long rainbow hair into a ponytail. But, the ponytail seemed sleeker than the rest of her hair. She had magenta draconic eyes, cyan blue skin, and she wore a white shirt with a short-sleeved blue sports jacket, a rose colored gym skirt with white stripes, black short leggings, and blue sneaker boots. She had dragon wings like Scootaloo's, but a bit larger and blue.

"Rainbow Dash?"

She smiled, showing her fangs. "Hey there!" She waved.

The other two figures came out of hiding. One was a girl Dash's age with long soft pink hair into a sleek ponytail, pale yellow skin with matching dragon wings on her back, teal draconic eyes, and she wore a white tank top, a light green skirt, and matching boots with pink trim.

The other had long midnight blue hair with violet and pink highlights tied into a sleek ponytail, violet eyes, light purple skin with matching dragon wings, except hers seemed more majestic than Rainbow's. She wore a light blue blouse, a dark purple skirt, and matching boots with hot pink trim.

"Fluttershy? Twilight?" Big Mac asked.

Winona started yipping happily as she ran into Fluttershy's arms.

"Oh, hello, girl. It's so good to see you again." She started stroking the collie's fur.

"It's great to see all of you." Twilight said.

"What happened to y'all?" asked Apple Bloom, releasing Scootaloo. "Y'all look a bit different."

"That's a bit of a long story." A different voice chimed in. Three more figures came into the room. One was a girl about AB's age with light pink and mauve hair with a long sleek ponytail, green draconic eyes, white skin, and she wore a white and pink striped shirt, a yellow skirt, a hot pink jacket dress over it, and matching hot pink boots with yellow buckles.

"Sweetie Belle!" Apple Bloom rushed over to embrace her other best friend.

"Now this reunion should be a party!" A cheerful voice squealed. A girl skipped in, with poofy hot pink hair, her ponytail leading to its sleek end, light blue draconic eyes, rosy skin, and she wore a white shirt with a blue jacket, a blue skirt, and matching boots.

The other girl had dark indigo hair styled with fancy curls and her ponytail was sleek like everyone else's, pure white skin like Sweetie Belle's, and blue draconic eyes. She wore a fancier light blue blouse, a dark purple skirt, and matching boots with diamond studs on them.

"Pinkie Pie! Rarity!"

"Somebody please tell me what the hay is going on?" Big Mac asked.

Rarity gave a nervous grin, showing her fangs. "As much as we love to let you two stay and explain this predicament, I insist you leave as soon as possible." She glanced at the doorway. "Who knows that he might do to you if he finds you here."

"Wait, who?" Apple Bloom asked, letting go of Sweetie Belle.

Before Rarity could answer, the doors burst open, wind howling and blowing out the fire. Everyone started getting nervous.

"Uh-oh." Pinkie and Sweetie whispered. This person must be so scary, even for Pinkie, who always smiles, even in distress.

"This isn't good." Rainbow shuddered as she brought Scootaloo closer to her. Fluttershy whispered in fear, and held Winona tight.

Big Mac and Apple Bloom looked behind them and saw the monster standing in the doorway. AB yelped in fear and clung onto her brother, hiding her face.

"Someone care to explain why there are TRESPASSERS HERE?!" The figure shouted, making everyone flinch.

"Please, don't hurt us!" Apple Bloom pleaded as tears start to form because of her fright.

"We got lost and we need a place to stay." Big Mac explained.

"Oh, I'll give you a place to stay." The figure snarled.

"Please, don't be so harsh with them." Twilight begged.

"Why should I listen to you, Twilight?" said the figure with a disappointed growl.

She slowly hung her head with shame. After listening to the silence for a few seconds, the figure then grabbed Big Mac and AB and dragged them away, ignoring their pleas.

After he left, Fluttershy released Winona. But, before she could go after her other owners, she stopped her.

"No, girl. He is too dangerous to face alone. Go get help."

With one last look to where they were dragged off, Winona barked an affirmative, and she ran out of the castle, and back into the Everfree Forest towards Ponyville.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, no. Big Mac and Apple Bloom got caught. But, Winona is going to get help from Ponyville.**

 **If you're confused about what the others of the Mane 6 and the CMC look like, envision the ponytail so sleek, like a dragon's tail. Except for Scootaloo's, since her hair is short, so some parts of her hair are like spines.**

 **Well, I guess I'll see y'all in Chapter 4, where another song will come in, if you haven't figured that out yet. Don't forget to leave a review about what you guys think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	5. Turning Down

AJ and the Dragon

 **A/N: So far, I think this is my personal favorite chapter. I don't own the song, but I do own my OC.**

 **Well, let's get on with Chapter 4! Roll it!**

Chapter 4

Turning Down

At Sweet Apple Acres, Brandy Bar looked at the farmhouse through some bushes. Even from outside, he could hear her playing her bass guitar inside.

"Applejack is going to get the surprise of her life." A reluctant Snips said as he and Snails crouched beside Brandy. They both knew this was a bad idea.

"Yep, this is her lucky day." Brandy agreed. "Go to Sugarcube Corner and see if the Cakes got my order for their finest wedding cake."

Snails and Snips looked at each other with discomfort, then went off into town.

* * *

Applejack was rocking out on her bass in the living room. She wanted to help Granny Smith in the kitchen for lunch, but she insisted that AJ practice her bass. Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Applejack, can ya get that?" Granny called from the kitchen.

"Sure thing, Granny." AJ set down her bass and went over to the door. She peeked through the window first, and groaned when she saw who it was. But, it's best to be polite. So, she opened the door.

"Brandy Bar. What a surprise." She said, trying to be courteous. From the kitchen, Granny Smith was listening and waiting to see what might happen.

Brandy sent her a flashy smile. "Isn't it, though?" He said. "I'm just full of surprises. You know, Applejack, there isn't a girl in town who would love to be in your shoes. This is the day your dreams come true."

AJ raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what do you know about 'em, Brandy?"

"Plenty." He replied, getting closer to her, a little too close for her liking. "Here. Picture this: a rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting over a fire, my wife massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs. Maybe six or seven."

"Dogs?" Applejack asked, pretending to be clueless.

"No, strapping boys, like me." Brandy shifted himself into a model pose. But, AJ just rolled her eyes with annoyance. As did Granny Smith.

"Imagine that." She said, moving away. But Brandy kept up with her.

"And do you know who that lucky wife will be?" He asked Applejack. Granny didn't like where this was going.

"No." AJ responded. "Let me think."

"You, Applejack."

She stared at him, gobsmacked. "Brandy, I'm, uh, speechless." AJ backed away from him until her back hit the door. "I honestly don't know what to say."

Brandy then trapped her by pinning his hands against the door on either side of Applejack's head. "Say you'll marry me."

AJ's hand quickly started fumbling for the doorknob. "I'm very sorry, but-" She finally found it, and she gained more confidence. "But there's no way in the whole wide world of Equestria am I ever gonna be saddled off to a vermin like you!"

With that, she twisted the knob, and pushed the door open, making Brandy fall face-first into a mud puddle. Granny Smith then stomped on over to the porch.

"And stay out, you varmint, and away from my granddaughter!" Then, the door slammed shut with a bang.

Snips and Snails returned to find a fuming Brandy Bar wiping off mud from his jacket and face.

"So, how did it go?" Snails asked, though he and Snips already knew the answer. Good thing they actually didn't go to Sugarcube Corner.

Brandy glared at them. "I'll have Applejack for my wife. Make no mistake about that!" Then, he stormed off. Snips and Snails slowly followed him back into Ponyville.

* * *

A few minutes later, AJ looked out the window with Granny Smith. "Tell me he's gone." She pleaded.

"He's gone, sugarcube." Granny reassured her. With a sigh of relief, Applejack went out the door. "Where are ya going?"

"I promised Fluttershy before she disappeared that I'd take care of her animals if she couldn't for whatever reason."

"All right. Be safe, ya hear?"

"I will, Granny." Then, AJ left towards Fluttershy's cottage. But, she took the back way than through town to avoid who know who.

* * *

Soon, she was feeding Fluttershy's animals. During her time while taking care of them, Applejack learned that while she can't understand them the way Fluttershy did, they still were good listeners. So, she was ranting about what happened to them.

"Can y'all imagine?" AJ asked angrily as she sprinkled seeds into the chicken coop. "He asked me to marry him!"

The animals voiced out their anger as well.

"Me! The wife of that low-down, good-for-nothing varmint!" She then began to sing.

 _ **Applejack**_ : _Miss Brandy Bar, won't you believe it?  
_ _Miss Brandy Bar, his little wife._

She then kicked a tree hard, surprising some of the animals that were in it, making them fly away or scurry away.

 _No sir! Not me, I guarantee it.  
_ _I want much more than this provincial life._

Applejack then placed the seed pouch on a post and ran over to the hill nearby the cottage. Once she was at the top, she slowly sat down.

 _I want adventure in the great wide somewhere.  
_ _I wanted more than I can tell.  
_ _And for once, it might be grand,  
_ _To have someone understand.  
_ _I want so much more than they've got planned._

AJ then heard a familiar barking. She turned and saw Winona running towards her, scared out of her wits.

"Winona? What are you doing here, girl?" She caught the dog in her arms and stroked her fur to try and calm her down. She then noticed something. "Where's Big Mac? And Apple Bloom? Where are they, girl?"

Once Applejack saw the distressed look in her dog's eyes, she knew that something was wrong. "We gotta find them, Winona! Lead the way, girl!"

After quickly stopping at Sweet Apple Acres to explain to Granny Smith about what happened, AJ put on long black stockings, grabbed a dark red jacket and Winona began leading her into the Everfree Forest.

* * *

 **A/N: I definitely like the part when AJ turned down Mr. Brandy Bar. What about you guys? Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **I'll see y'all in Chapter 5, where things start getting interesting. And, we'll really meet the beastly figure in that castle.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	6. AJ's Arrival

AJ and the Dragon

 **A/N: Finally, here's the chapter where we'll meet the beastly dragon. Also, there's a surprise at the end. I'll only give you this: The Mane 5 and the two Cutie Mark Crusaders aren't the only ones who are at the castle.**

 **Let's get on with the story to find out! Roll it!**

Chapter 5

AJ's Arrival

After a couple of hours of wandering through the forest, and Applejack bracing through bad memories of the haunted woods, Winona led her to the castle. The snow on the ground was getting heavier as it fell slowly from the sky.

AJ stared at the dark and gloomy castle. "What in tarnation?" She whispered, then knelt down beside Winona. "Is this the right place, girl?" She asked.

Winona's bark confirmed her question. Applejack then noticed that the iron gate was a bit ajar. She walked up to it, and gently pushed it open. "I'm coming." She breathed.

* * *

In a spare sitting room of the castle, Rarity was ranting towards Rainbow Dash. Twilight, Pinkie, and Fluttershy were watching the exchange like at a tennis match.

"You just had to invite them in, didn't you, Rainbow Dash?" Rarity said. "Now, they're captives of our so-called master!"

"It wasn't my fault, Rarity!" Dash retorted back. "I was trying to be, what you would call, hospitable." She added quotations at the end with her hands. "Besides, you would've done the same thing!"

"That was before we were forced to be here with that beastly monster!"

"Don't let him hear you say that." Twilight warned.

Fluttershy then noticed something. "Where's Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo?" She asked.

"Off for a stroll." Pinkie replied. "I'll go get them if you want." After Fluttershy nodded, she then left the room.

She soon found them out in the main hallway. But, before she could call for them, the door started to creak open.

"Hide!" She quietly yelped as she and the younger girls hid and began to listen intently.

"Hello?" A familiar voice called out. "Anyone in here? Hello?" There then was footsteps and paws pattering as the unexpected guests began to walk up the stairs. "Apple Bloom? Big Mac? Y'all here?"

Pinkie peeked out of her hiding place and bit back a squeal when she saw who it was. She then gathered Sweetie and Scootaloo and ran back to the gathering room, where Rarity and Rainbow's argument was getting more heated.

"GIRLS!" She squealed, making them jump in surprise, and Rainbow immediately covered Pinkie's mouth with her hand.

"Keep it down, will ya, Pinkie?" She hissed, and then removed her hand.

"Sorry." Pinkie apologized. "But, you won't believe who's here!" Everyone raised a curious eyebrow. But before Pinkie could reply, that familiar voice called out again.

"Hello?"

The Mane 5 instinctively hid along with the two members of the CMC. They peeked out, and saw Applejack walking down the hallway with Winona sniffing around.

"Applejack?" Rarity whispered.

"What's AJ doing here?" Dash asked.

"She probably came here to free her siblings." Fluttershy suggested.

Pinkie then had an idea. "Hey, what if Applejack could be the one to break the spell?"

Everyone looked at her in disbelief. "AJ?" Rainbow questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Twilight thought about it for a few seconds. "Actually, it could be worth a try."

"You're kidding, right, Twi?" Dash said. "No offense, but we all know that Applejack is not really the kind of girl to have a relationship."

"Besides, even as tough as she is, can she really earn his respect?" asked Rarity.

"It has to work." Twilight said firmly. She then turned to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. "Lead Applejack to where Apple Bloom and Big Mac are. But, stay out of sight. Let's not let her know about us yet."

"On it." The two girls affirmed, then swiftly and silently left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, AJ was still wandering around the halls. This castle seemed smaller on the outside. Suddenly, she sensed movement from behind her. She whirled around, but saw no one. But, a door was slightly open. She and Winona stepped through into a cold stone room dimly lit by torches.

"Hello?" She said. "Is someone here?" Winona began to climb up a circular stone staircase. Applejack followed her. When they reached the top, there was still not a soul.

 _That's strange._ AJ thought. _I thought I heard something._ "Is anybody here?" She asked.

"Applejack?" A voice asked from one of the many doors lined along the wall. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Big Mac! Apple Bloom!"

Winona went over to the door they were behind and began clawing at it. AJ grabbed a torch from the wall and went over to it. A small hand came through the bars, and she placed it in her own.

"How'd ya find us?" Apple Bloom asked. She sounded weak. Applejack noticed how her sister's hand was quivering.

"Are y'all okay?" She asked.

"We're fine." Big Mac answered. "But AB ain't feeling so good."

"I'm okay, big brother." Apple Bloom tried to assure, but she then started coughing.

"Oh, no, you're not, li'l sis." AJ said. "I'm getting y'all outta here. Now, who did this to the two of ya?"

"No time. But, ya gotta go now." Big Mac said.

Applejack shook her head. "Now look here, Mac. I'm not leaving ya!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" An angry snarl said. Applejack jumped back from the cell door, dropping the torch.

"Applejack, run!" Apple Bloom shouted.

Winona started growling at a shadowy figure where the voice came from. AJ held her stance and readied herself.

"Who's there? Who are ya?" She ordered.

"The master of this castle." The voice answered.

AJ glared at the figure. "Then, you're the one who locked up my siblings! Release them right now!"

"I'm the one who gives orders in this castle!" The figure shouted, but Applejack still stood tall. "Besides, they shouldn't have trespassed here!"

"How are they supposed to know someone lived in this run-down place?" AJ retorted back. "You live in the middle of the woods, for cryin' out loud!"

The figure growled at the girl. He had never been talked back to like that before. She has fire and spirit, he'll give her that. And also, he had never seen a girl as beautiful as her. When he captured Rarity and Sweetie Belle, he had noticed how lovely Rarity was, but he was much too prideful back then to date a "country" girl. But now that he was cursed, this pretty cowgirl comes in here and she was still standing her ground, not backing down from his temper.

"Let 'em go." She ordered. "I'll do anything that would free 'em."

"There's nothing you could do. They're my prisoners." The figure turned to leave.

"Now, hold it right there!" Applejack said. An idea came into her head on how to get her family free. It was a bad idea, but it seemed like the only way. "Take me instead."

The figure froze. "You would take their place?"

"No, Applejack!" Apple Bloom pleaded. "You're crazy!"

AJ ignored her. "If I did, you'll let 'em go, right?"

"Yes." The figure replied. "But, you must promise to stay here."

Applejack then noticed that she still couldn't see exactly who she was talking to. "Come into the light."

Slowly, the figure stepped into a patch of light in front of her. AJ gasped in fright when she saw the beast in front of her. It was a dragon about a foot taller than her, with purple scales and green spines that showed like hair on his head. Instead of fingers, he had sharp claws, just sharp enough to seem dangerous. A long and powerful tail with the same colors trailed behind him. He had sharp fangs instead of teeth shown through his lips pressed in a tight frown. And his draconic eyes were a matching green like hers, but they seemed cold and lifeless. He only wore a tattered black cape and black pants. Applejack looked away, afraid.

"We won't let you do this, AJ!" Big Mac shouted to her.

But Applejack still stood her ground, despite her shaky knees. She walked over to the Dragon, looking him in the eye. It was either her or her family. In her mind, she said the Pinkie Promise, along with the gesture.

"You have my word."

"Done!" The Dragon ran by her to open the cell door. Finally, AJ felt her legs give in, and she dropped to the ground. Winona come over to her, and whimpered.

Once the cell door swung open, Big Mac and Apple Bloom came over to their sister and hugged her tightly.

"You didn't have to do this." AB said.

"Yes, I did." Applejack broke away from the hug, stood up, and walked into the cell with Winona following her. Once she did, the iron door slammed shut with a loud BANG! She quickly ran to the door and saw the Dragon roughly dragging her brother and sister out. "Wait!"

"Applejack!" Apple Bloom reached towards her older sister, tears threatening to be released from her hazel eyes.

AJ reached through the bars, trying to reach her little sister. "Wait!" But, her cries were unheard.

* * *

The Dragon led them outside and stood in front of a house on the castle grounds.

"Release our sister!" Big Mac ordered, sounding like a plead.

"Please let her go!" AB begged, the tears building up faster in her eyes.

But the Dragon ignored him. He pushed Apple Bloom and Big Mac towards it. "Send them back to Ponyville." He ordered.

There was a loud snap of fingers, and before they could blink, the two Apple siblings found themselves back in the familiarity of their hometown.

Apple Bloom fell to the ground, sobbing and coughing. Big Mac swept her up in his arms and began walking to Sweet Apple Acres. He didn't know how they were going to explain this to Granny Smith.

* * *

In her cell, Applejack saw the whole thing from the window. She slumped to the ground in sorrow, with Winona in her lap, whining sadly.

* * *

 **A/N: This has to be the longest chapter I wrote for this story so far, other than the first. Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed it. I bet you didn't expect that at the ending. If you're still confused, the answers will be revealed throughout the story.**

 **Next chapter will have another song, but from the musical. It's also one of my favorite songs from the musical. Don't forget to leave a review about what you guys think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	7. A Cold New Home

AJ and the Dragon

 **A/N: Here we are with Chapter 6, where one of my favorite songs from the musical is put in, and Applejack reunites with some of her friends. Here we go! Roll it!**

Chapter 6

A Cold New Home

The Dragon started making his way back to the dungeon tower. How did he get in this predicament? He was a prince! Or at least, a respected figure back in his homeland. He was supposed to have power and tons of servants to do his will. But instead, he is a hideous monster living in the middle of nowhere.

"Uh, excuse me, sir." said a prim voice.

"What?" He growled as he turned and saw Rarity on his right.

"Eh, since, um, that country girl is going to be with us for a while, perhaps you will offer her a more, uh, comfortable room." She suggested, while inwardly cringing at her choice of words. She had never called Applejack that before, despite their differences, but Twilight thought that it would be best for now that he doesn't know of their friendships with her until the two warm up to each other. If they ever do.

The Dragon growled at her again, making her freeze in fright, and then returned to his walk up the tower. But as he did, he thought about it. If this cowgirl could be the one to free him from his curse, then, at least he could try to be hospitable.

* * *

The Dragon opened the cell door and saw Applejack sitting on the stone floor, leaning on the wall near the window, with Winona on her lap, whining sadly. She stroked the collie's fur slowly. When she saw him, she glared at him, her emerald eyes glowing like flames.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye!" She shouted angrily at him, but it sounded like she might start crying. "I'll never see 'em again!" She turned her head away from the Dragon and to the window.

The Dragon frowned; not with annoyance, but with sorrow. He just took away her family and freedom. He remembered when he lost all that as well. He put on a grim face, not wanting to get sentimental. "I'll show you to your room."

AJ was surprised and confused as she turned back to him. "My room?" She asked.

"You wanna stay in the tower?" The Dragon asked.

"No." She answered with her eyes narrowed, still trying to keep her tough facade.

"Then follow me."

* * *

Applejack followed the Dragon throughout the castle, observing the dark and brooding décor of the castle. Winona whimpered with fright at the shadows casting on the walls as she followed her mistress, staying close by her heels.

The Dragon looked back at AJ, but she turned away from him, pretending to still be looking at the architecture. He then saw a figure on the ledge of the ceiling and recognized it as Rainbow Dash. She silently motioned him to say something to her. The Dragon turned back to Applejack.

"Uh, I... I hope you like it here." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dash motioning him to go on. "The castle's your home now, so you can go wherever you like, except my chambers in the West Wing. It's forbidden." He said that last sentence in a snarl, stopping in his tracks.

"Understood." AJ said, even though she flinched at his growl. The Dragon beckoned her to continue following him.

Finally, the Dragon led Applejack to her room. She and Winona entered and looked at their surroundings. In the dark room, there was a large bed with simple red velvet sheets, plush pillows, a large closet on one wall, and a simple green rug on the floor near the bed, where Winona decided to take a nap on. There was also a large picture window showing the blizzard that was beginning.

"Now, if you need anything, my servants will attend to you." AJ visibly cringed at the thought of servants at her every whim. She would rather tend herself than act like a spoiled snob.

The Dragon continued speaking. "I'll see you at dinner."

Applejack raised an eyebrow, but still didn't look at him. "You want me to join ya for dinner?" She asked.

The Dragon snarled at her not facing him at least. "Yes, and it's not a request!" He yelled before slamming the door hard.

AJ banged on the door with her fists, while Winona started clawing at it, barking. "I hate you!" She screamed, before slumping down to the floor in sorrow. She never said that to anyone before. True, she had people she didn't like, but she never said it aloud, and not like that. Quietly, she began to sing.

 _ **Applejack**_ : _Yes, I made the choice.  
_ _For my family, I'll stay.  
_ _But I don't deserve to lose  
_ _My freedom in this way,  
_ _You monster!_

She glared at the door, imagining the Dragon was still behind it.

 _If you think that what you've done is right, well then,  
_ _You're a fool! Think again._

AJ erased her grim face to look around her new room. It was so dark and gloomy. But, she didn't have the urge to find a lamp now.

 _Is this home? Is this where I should learn to be happy?  
_ _Never dreamed that a home could be dark and cold.  
_ _I was told everyday in my childhood,  
_ _Even when we grow old,_

 _Home will be where the heart is.  
_ _Never were words so true.  
_ _My heart's far, far away.  
Home is, too. _

Applejack got up from the floor and slowly walked over to the large window.

 _Is this home? Is this what I must learn to believe in?  
_ _Try to find something good in this tragic place?  
_ _Just in case, I should stay here forever,  
_ _Held in this empty space._

 _Oh, but that won't be easy.  
_ _I know the reason why.  
_ _My heart's far, far away.  
Home's a lie. _

She placed her hand on the cold glass, seeing nothing but snow flying everywhere outside. She couldn't even see the Everfree Forest through this blizzard.

 _What I'd give to return to the life that I knew lately.  
_ _But I know that I can't solve my problems going back._

AJ removed her hand and stared up at the ceiling, seeing and feeling the height of the room. She then walked over to her bed, feeling helpless and defeated.

 _Is this home? Am I here for a day or forever?  
_ _Shut away from the world until who knows when?  
_ _Oh, but then, as my life has been altered once,  
_ _It can change again._

 _Build higher walls around me.  
_ _Change every lock and key.  
_ _Nothing lasts, nothing holds all of me.  
_ _My heart's far, far away, home and free._

Finally, Applejack began releasing the tears that had building up inside. She dropped to her bedside and quietly started weeping. Winona came over to her side and licked her hand in order to try and console her, but up to no avail.

* * *

Soon, after a few minutes, AJ's sobs turned into sniffles. A knock was then heard on her door.

"May we come in?" A soft yet familiar voice asked.

Applejack cleared her throat, wiped away any remaining tears, and got up from her bed. "Yeah. Give me a minute." She found a light switch near the door and flicked it up, brightening up her room. She then turned the knob, and opened it.

Three familiar girls were there, standing patiently. The eldest carried a jug of something and a glass cup. AJ jumped back a bit when she recognized them, especially the one who was her age.

"Fluttershy?" She asked.

She nodded happily as she entered, placed the jug on a desk, and the two embraced. They were both crying, but with tears of joy.

"I missed you, Applejack." Fluttershy said.

"Me, too, sugarcube."

The two then parted. AJ then looked over at her other two guests. "Sweetie Belle? Scootaloo?"

"Applejack!" The two tackled the cowgirl in a huge hug and AJ returned it. Then, she released them. "Well, I'm guessin' y'all saw Apple Bloom when she was here."

"Yeah." Scootaloo replied. "But, we didn't even get a chance to catch up."

"Because of..." Sweetie Belle went silent. AJ's face became grim, but she still gave the younger girls a comforting smile.

"She missed ya both." Applejack said.

"You want some apple cider, Applejack?" Fluttershy asked, handing AJ a glass of cider.

"Thanks, Fluttershy." AJ took a sip. She then noticed the strange features of her friends. The realization of that almost made her spit out her cider, but she thankfully managed to swallow before she spoke. "What in tarnation happened to y'all?!" She shouted with shock. "Y'all look like... dragons."

Fluttershy brushed away a lock of her hair. "That's a long story. But, we'll tell you it soon."

Applejack then had a thought. "Wait. If you three are here, does that mean...?"

Sweetie Belle nodded. "Yep. We're all here!"

"Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity!" Scootaloo counted off her claws. "Also, there's a few more here as well."

AJ didn't hear that last part. She was overjoyed of the fact that all of her best friends were here! "Where are they?" She asked excitedly.

"They're downstairs, preparing dinner." Fluttershy said. Applejack's joy vanished. _Dinner_. She frowned as she placed the glass of cider on the desk, next to the jug.

"That reminds me." Fluttershy said. "We need to get you ready."

"That's mighty kind of ya, sugarcube, but I ain't going to dinner." Applejack said.

Sweetie Belle motioned to Scootaloo that they should give them some privacy, and they left the room, closing the door behind them.

Fluttershy looked down at the floor. Of course Applejack wouldn't want to join the Dragon for dinner, not after what he did. "I'm sorry about him. That was a little bit on edge, even for him."

AJ sat down on her bed, Fluttershy beside her. "How can you handle him?" AJ asked.

Before Fluttershy could answer, Rarity came into the room. "Applejack!" She cried out happily.

"Rarity!" Applejack got off the bed to hug her friend. "It's been a while."

"It sure has, darling." Rarity agreed. Then, she released her. "I came to tell you that dinner is served."

AJ looked back at Fluttershy, then back to Rarity and gave her answer.

* * *

 **A/N: I love the song I used in this chapter. It's my favorite one from the musical. I don't own it, though. I wish I did.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it. I gave a clue about the Dragon's past, and more will be revealed later. Also, soon, we'll see what's happening back in Ponyville. No songs for a while, though.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review about what y'all think. See ya in Chapter 7!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	8. Refusal to Dinner

AJ and the Dragon

 **A/N: Goodbye, school! Hello, Spring Break! I might post a few more chapters than usual, depending on how my break goes.**

 **Well, let's get on with Chapter 7! Roll it!**

Chapter 7

Refusal to Dinner

The Dragon paced back and forth across the dining hall. The table was set, and a fire was going in the massive fireplace. Twilight and Pinkie Pie were watching him pace impatiently from one side of the room, while Rainbow Dash was lounging on one of the ceiling beams, having finished setting up the table in record time. Also, she was waiting to see if he would explode, just to be on the safe side.

"What's taking so long?" The Dragon asked angrily. "I told her to come down. Why isn't she here yet?!" He shouted, making the girls flinch.

"Eh, try to be patient." Twilight suggested. "I mean, she has lost her family and her freedom all in one day."

Pinkie decided to change the subject. "Hey. Do you think that maybe A-" her voice was quickly muffled by Twilight's hand and a fiery violet draconic glare. "Uh, I mean, this girl, could be the one to break the spell?"

"Of course I do!" The Dragon growled. "I'm not that hopeless."

"Great!" Pinkie cheered. "So, you fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and ta-da! Spell broken! We'll be back to normal by midnight."

Twilight and Rainbow shook their heads. "Even though I don't know much about this mushy stuff, Pinkie, I do know that it doesn't work like that." Dash said.

"Yes." Twilight agreed. "These things take time."

Pinkie sighed. "Am I the only one that knows that the Ice Iris is starting to go all droopy?"

"We do know, Pinkie." Rainbow said. "We don't have a whole lot of time, but we still need to take it slow." She then realized what she said. "Did that sounded weird coming from me?"

Twilight and Pinkie replied, "Nope."

The Dragon sighed. "It's no use." He looked down at himself as an image of Applejack filled his mind. Her fiery green eyes, her long blonde hair, and her bravery towards him. "She's so beautiful, and... Well, just look at me!" He shouted.

The girls stared at him, then at each other. "We are." Pinkie said, looking back at him.

"Well, she needs to learn to see past your current... physique." Twilight said.

"Knowing AJ, that would take time." Dash muttered to Pinkie.

"Unless if he earns her trust." Pinkie quietly suggested to Rainbow. "That could be a good way to start."

The door creaked open, and everyone turned to see Rarity in the doorway, looking like she saw a fashion nightmare so bad, that she was as pale as snow.

The Dragon walked over to her. "Well, where is she?" He asked, growling.

Rarity tried to muster enough courage to speak to the impatient Dragon. "Well, there's a bit of a dilemma regarding the... country girl." She cringed again by calling her friend that again. "You see, eh, well... " Rarity gave up trying to sugarcoat it and just said it. "She's not coming."

" _ **WHAT?!**_ " After his deafening roar, the Dragon stormed out of the dining room and up to Applejack's room. Rainbow grabbed his tail and tried to slow him down, while Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity were trying to keep up with them.

"Calm down!" Twilight tried to reason. "Let's not be hasty!"

But, the Dragon ignored her and in a matter of seconds, he arrived at AJ's door. He sent Dash flying into a wall by flicking his tail away from her, then banged on the door.

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" He yelled.

"I ain't hungry!" Applejack shouted back through the door.

"I told you before, I'm the master of this castle! You will come to dinner!" The Dragon ordered.

"Well, you ain't no master to me!" AJ retorted. "And I'm not coming!"

The girls wanted to give him advice, but when he was this angry, it was best to step back. Mentally, they were ranting about Applejack's stubbornness.

"You can't stay in there forever!" The Dragon shouted.

"Yes, I can, and watch me!" AJ yelled back.

"FINE! Then, starve!" The Dragon turned to Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, and Rarity. "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!" With that, he stormed out of the hall and towards the West Wing. When he slammed the door, a piece of the ceiling broke off, and would've hit Rarity if Pinkie hadn't pulled her out of the way, thanks to her Pinkie Sense.

"Well, that went well." said a sarcastic Rainbow Dash.

Twilight sighed. "Pinkie Pie, keep watch at the door."

"Aye-aye, Twilight." Pinkie said, and began acting like a guard, pacing back and forth in front of the door.

"What about us?" Rarity asked.

"We'll head downstairs and start cleaning up." Twilight said.

Dash groaned. "Come on! I just finished setting it up!" But, she followed Rarity and Twilight back to the dining room.

* * *

The Dragon arrived in his chambers and started ranting. "Why do women have to be so complicated? What does she expect me to do?! Beg?!" He grabbed his magic mirror on the stand. "Show me the girl."

A violet mist swirled over the surface of the mirror, then it revealed an image of Applejack on her bed with Fluttershy beside her.

" _You know, he isn't too bad once you get to know him._ " Fluttershy tried to convince AJ. " _Why don't you give him a chance?_ "

" _Fluttershy, I may be learning to show everyone a bit of kindness, but I do know this. He doesn't deserve any from me!_ " AJ said. " _I don't want anything to do with him!_ "

That last statement made the Dragon turn away from the mirror. "Who am I kidding?" He lamented. "She'll never see me as anything but a monster."

With a heavy heart, he looked at the Ice Iris Twilight gave him. Its green stem was starting to bend forward, and its light lilac petals were still in bloom, but slowly, one by one, a petal breaks away and falls to the bottom of the jar. Time was running out. But now, it seemed hopeless.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for now. Next chapter, Applejack will reunite with the rest if her friends, and catch up with them, and learn how they came to be in their present state.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review about what you think. See y'all in Chapter 8!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	9. Catching Up

AJ and the Dragon

 **A/N: I decided to post this new chapter in honor of the new _Beauty and the Beast_ movie that came out in theaters today! I just saw it, and it was spectacular! I can't wait until it gets on DVD!**

 **Well, let's get on with Chapter 8! Roll it!**

Chapter 8

Catching Up

A couple of hours later, after Fluttershy decided to leave her bedroom and give her some privacy, Applejack peeked out of the door. When she saw there was no one around, she got out with Winona following, closed the door behind her, then the two started down the hall.

Pinkie was not keeping watch right then because she was discussing how to liven up the place without the Dragon knowing about it with a boy her age. He had poofy hair similar to Pinkie's, except brown, with some parts like sleek spines. He had green draconic eyes, mustard yellow skin, and he wore a green jacket over a brown shirt, jeans, and black shoes. On the right side of his jacket was a pin of a cheese sandwich being sliced in half.

"Come on, Cheese." Pinkie groaned. "There hasn't been any fun in weeks!"

Cheese Sandwich nodded. "Ditto on that. It's been pretty dull here."

Pinkie then heard footsteps, and she pushed Cheese and herself into a dark corner. They peered over and saw AJ and Winona heading towards the stairs. "Red alert!" She whispered. "Come on!" She pulled Cheese over and they went the other way down.

* * *

In the kitchen, Rarity and Fluttershy were sending Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo to bed. "Good night, you two." Fluttershy said.

"Sweet dreams." added Rarity.

The two younger girls nodded with a yawn, then entered into the bedroom they shared.

Suddenly, a seemingly young man teleported into the kitchen. He seemed like the only one who wasn't under the spell. He had wild dark hair, red and yellow eyes, and gray skin. He wore a dark gray shirt with a yellow jacket, dark red pants, and gray shoes.

"Unbelievable!" He started ranting. "A culinary masterpiece, down the drain!"

A blue blur flew over him and bashed him upside the head. "Oh, quit your whining, Discord." Rainbow Dash said.

A lighter blue blur then came up beside her. It was a young man Dash's age, with wild navy blue hair and spines, green draconic eyes, light cyan skin with matching dragon wings, and he wore a white shirt with a lightning bolt piercing through a storm cloud under a navy jacket, jeans, and blue sneakers.

"Besides, we got the ingredients. All it took for you to prep it is just a snap of your fingers." Soarin' said.

Discord rubbed his head. "Still, it takes a bit of magic to prepare a feast like that." He continued.

A young man then came up beside Discord. He had pale skin, blue draconic eyes, and light blue hair and spines. He wore a crisp white dress shirt, black pants and shoes, and a crown pin was fastened on the right side of his shirt.

"Let it be reminded that I helped a bit with the food." Fancy Pants said.

Discord opened his mouth to retort back, then closed it. "Good point." He grumbled. "But still, the nerve of her! I know she's honest, but sometimes, I can't tell the difference between honest and outspoken."

Rarity came beside Fancy and began helping him clean up the kitchen. "I'll admit, she is quite stubborn. Then again, he did take away all that she loves."

Twilight groaned. "If he doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never see what he had been doing wrong."

Just then, Applejack came into the kitchen, with Winona at her heels. "Now, I know those voices anywhere. Twilight? Rainbow Dash?"

"Applejack!" The three friends enveloped each other in a group hug.

"Oh, I missed y'all so much." AJ said. When she broke away, she noticed something. "Wait an apple-pickin' minute! You all look like-"

"APPLEJACK!" A voice cried out. Before AJ could blink, she was tackled into a tight hug by a familiar pink blur.

"Oh, I missed you so much. I thought we'd never see you again." Pinkie quickly said as she squeezed AJ tighter.

"Ah, I missed ya too, Pinkie." Applejack said, trying to gasp for air. "But now, can ya let me go? Can't breathe."

"Oops. Sorry." Pinkie then released Applejack.

"What are you doing down here, AJ?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, I am a bit hungry." AJ admitted.

Discord then appeared beside her, dressed like a waiter. "Well, you're in luck, Honest Applejack." He said, surprising her. "So, what might it be?"

"Discord?!" said a shocked AJ. "Well, that explains how Big Mac and Apple Bloom left so suddenly." Then, she noticed the others. "What the-? Soarin'? Cheese Sandwich? Fancy Pants? Okay, someone better tell me what the hay is going on here!"

"All in good time." Discord said. "But first, let's eat!" With that, he snapped his fingers, and teleported everyone into another dining hall. With another snap, and plates of food appeared in front of everyone. As they ate, everyone began to explain.

"As you know, Applejack, I left to figure out why our friends disappeared." Twilight began. AJ nodded. "Well, I found them here."

"Sweetie Belle and I were the first ones captured." Rarity said.

"When Scootaloo and I heard about their capture, we went to find them." Rainbow continued. "But, we ended up stuck here."

"When Dash missed practice, which she never did, I went on my own to find her." Soarin' said. "But, I got trapped here as well."

"I cam here to find Rarity when she didn't show up for a fashion show in Canterlot." Fancy replied.

"Pinkie and I came to find everyone as well." Fluttershy said.

"And, I kind of wandered in here by mistake." Cheese admitted with a nervous rub by his head.

"When a curse came upon the castle, it affected the Dragon and us." Twilight continued to explain. "And also, there's a barrier around the castle grounds that keeps us here."

"I'm the only one who can move freely in and out of the barrier, so, I come here to visit my dear Fluttershy when I heard she went missing." Discord said, earning glares from everyone while Fluttershy slightly blushed. "And to help with everyone as well."

Applejack swallowed a bite of food. "So, that's why y'all never came back." They nodded. "Is there any way to break the spell?"

"There is a way, but that is for the Dragon to fulfill." Twilight said.

"Hey, you want a tour later, Applejack?" Pinkie asked excitedly. "Cheese and I know every inch of this place."

When she heard that, AJ got an idea. There may be a clue somewhere in the castle on how to lift the curse. "Sounds great, Pinkie."

"Yipee!" Pinkie jumped with joy, while everyone smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that before, I skipped a scene from the movie, but to be honest, I didn't like that scene very much, not even when I was little. Though the song was pretty catchy. Also, there's little detail about how everyone got in the castle, but that's all I have.**

 **However, in the next chapter, we'll see what's going on back in Ponyville. See y'all then! Please leave a review about what you guys think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	10. Back in Ponyville

AJ and the Dragon

 **A/N: Okay, now we're finally going to see what's happening back in Ponyville. And, I know this chapter will be short, so, I'm sorry for that. I just wanted to get this scene out of the way.**

 **Anyhow, let's get on with Chapter 9! Roll it!**

Chapter 9

Back in Ponyville

Winter had arrived in full blast back in Ponyville. Snow was flying now, in all directions, and the ground and all the trees were blanketed in the white powder. But, the wind was dying down a bit, however it seemed like it would start back up soon.

At Sweet Apple Acres, where all of the trees were painted silver with frost and covered with white snow, in the farmhouse, Granny Smith was sitting on a stool, watching over Apple Bloom, who was in her bed with a bad cold.

She placed a wet towel on her youngest granddaughter's forehead, which was beading with cold sweat. AB slowly breathed in heavy but quiet breaths, before erupting into coughing. Big Mac entered into the room, carrying another bowl of cold water. His little sister opened her feverish hazel eyes.

"Applejack." She muttered quietly. "We need to bring her back."

Granny Smith turned to her grandson. "Now, let's go over again what y'all told me." She then began to recap what they had said to him when Big Mac barged through the front door, freezing cold and with a shivering and sick Apple Bloom in his arms a few hours before. "Y'all got lost in the woods, found refuge in a castle, and became captive to a dragon?"

"Eeyup." Big Mac confirmed.

"Then, when Applejack went to free y'all, she took yer place, and now is trapped there?" She asked.

Apple Bloom nodded feebly.

"Well, come on, y'all!" Granny Smith called, standing up. "We gotta save her from that beast!"

"No, Granny." Big Mac placed a hand on his granny's arm, and sat her back down. "Apple Bloom ain't in no condition to go anywhere. She needs to rest, and all the help she oughta get."

Granny Smith sighed. "I know that little whippersnapper is tough enough to take on any man or monster twice her size." She said, slightly chuckling at her elder granddaughter's bravery towards almost anything.

"If I know AJ, she'll be okay." Big Mac assured her.

Apple Bloom gave a soft smile, before Granny Smith pulled a quilt over her. "Get some rest, sugarcube." She nodded, before closing her eyes in a peaceful sleep.

But what the Apple family didn't know was that Snips and Snails were eavesdropping on them from outside. When they heard what was going on and what had happened, they quietly went back into town.

* * *

In his hunting cabin, just on the outskirts of Ponyville, Brandy Bar was ranting out about the day's events.

"Who does she think she is?!" He shouted. "That girl is messing with the wrong man! No one says "no" to Brandy Bar!" He sat down at a table. "Dismissed. Rejected. Humiliated!" He angrily flipped over the table.

A knock came on the door, and Snips and Snails entered. Brandy took a deep breath to compose himself, and turned to them. "So, what did you find out? Is Applejack reconsidering?"

Snips shook his head. "Applejack was not at Sweet Apple Acres."

Brandy blinked. "What do you mean, she's not there?"

"Her brother said that she was trapped in a castle by a dragon." Snails informed.

He scoffed. "Please, boys." Brandy said. "Dragons don't come this far in Equestria."

"We know what we heard." Snips insisted.

"What else do you two know?" He demanded, changing the subject.

"Uh, Apple Bloom is sick." Snails informed. "She didn't sound so good."

Brandy raised an eyebrow. "Her little sister is ill." He said to himself. His face then curled up in a devious grin.

Snips and Snails saw that smirk. He was planning something; something not good. "What are you thinking, Brandy?" Snails asked cautiously.

Brandy then gave a coy shrug. "Well, if I know Applejack, she'll go anything for her family. So, if her sister is sick, and if it's not getting any better, she will do whatever it takes to save her."

"Even marry you?" Snips questioned.

"Precisely." His dastardly smirk curled up even more.

The two boys froze. "But, but maybe it's just a simple cold." Snails nervously suggested. "She'll be better soon."

Brandy reached into one of his jacket pockets and pulled out a small vial of blue liquid glowing brightly. "What if she doesn't?"

The boys gulped. This is not going good. But, what can they do to get out of this before it's too late, for them and for their friend?

* * *

 **A/N: What did I tell y'all? But, Brandy is plotting something. What is it? What will he do to Apple Bloom? If you know, don't get mad at me. He's a villain. He won't stop until he gets what he wants, no matter how high the risks. That's what's deadly about greed.**

 **Next chapter, we will head back to the castle, and see how the tour is going. Until then, I'll see y'all soon. Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	11. The Chamber of the Dragon

AJ and the Dragon

 **A/N: Howdy, readers! I am back with another chapter! And it's also my first update in April!**

 **And now that I don't know what else to say right now, instead of me rambling, let's just get on with Chapter 10! Roll it!**

Chapter 10

The Chamber of the Dragon

Back in the castle, Pinkie and Cheese were hopping around the hallways, leading the large group, while everyone else were either walking or flying. Applejack was eyeing everything from the ceilings to the walls and floor, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. But, she can admit, the place was pretty fascinating.

"And here, we have some tapestries dating back 200 years ago." Pinkie show cased a woven tapestry depicting a picture of a huge dragon, with hundreds of smaller ones bowing down to him.

AJ looked at it carefully. "So, did this Dragon really come from the Dragon Lands?" She asked.

"Yes, he did." Twilight confirmed.

"And it seems that he came here to become a ruler in Equestria." Rarity said with a bit of spite in her voice.

As they continued the tour, Applejack saw a staircase leading up. She noticed that one of the ways seemed colder than the other. She stopped walking with the group.

Rainbow Dash looked towards the back and saw what AJ was doing. She lightly punched Soarin' in the arm and gestured back. He saw the cowgirl slowly walking to the staircase. He whistled sharply, making everyone turn to him. He and Rainbow pointed back, and they all rushed over to block Applejack from climbing any further.

"What's up there?" AJ asked.

"Er, nothing." Rarity said hastily. "Nothing at all. There's nothing interesting in the West Wing. Just dust."

"Huh. So, that's the West Wing." Applejack said, intrigued.

Everyone flinched. "Nice going, Rare." Dash grumbled.

"Wonder what he's hiding up there." AJ wondered.

"Hiding?" Pinkie repeated. "The Dragon's hiding nothing. Nope."

"Then, it wouldn't be forbidden." AJ said, trying to get past her friends. But, Discord snapped his fingers and teleported everyone back to the bottom of the staircase.

"Listen, Applejack." Twilight said. "That's where the Dragon goes when he wants to be alone. So, it's best not to bother him."

"Maybe you should see something else, AJ." Rainbow suggested.

"Yeah." Cheese piped up. "We have the library or the gardens."

"Ooh! I just remembered something!" Pinkie broke in. "We actually planted some apple trees!"

"Apple trees?" Applejack repeated.

"Yes!" Rarity confirmed, making it sound exciting.

"Even though Discord enchanted a couple of them." Fluttershy added, glancing at the god of chaos. "Some of them don't even taste like apples."

"What?" Discord asked, trying to play innocent in front of her. "At least they give fruit all year round."

As everyone began talking about the enchanted apple trees, they didn't notice that AJ had snuck away again and went back over to the staircase. She climbed up, turned left, and walked down a dimly lit hallway. The further she walked, the more chills she felt go down her spine.

* * *

Soon, she came in front of a huge door. The handles were huge, a worn out gold color, and lightly decorated with cobwebs. This must be the West Wing. Applejack reached out to grab one of the handles, but then stopped. She turned around to see if anyone was nearby.

Was she really going to do this? She said that she wouldn't go into the West Wing. But, she remembered that she was going to find a way to help her friends. So, she grabbed one of the handles and pulled open the door.

AJ peered in and saw dust and cobwebs everywhere; all over upturned and ruined furniture. There was hardly any light, making it seem very ominous. She quietly stepped in and watched her steps over some broken glass from a picture mirror nearby on a wall. The mirror was cracked badly, like sharp claws had slashed at it.

Applejack looked around the dark room. She scanned everything, looking for something suspicious. Then, a nearby painting caught her eye. She saw a young teen girl next to a younger boy. The girl had navy blue hair cut short to her chin, light blue skin, and hazel draconic eyes. She wore golden armor all over, and had a matching helmet tucked under her arm. The boy next to her, though, seemed awfully familiar. However, his side of the painting was tore by slash marks as well. The only thing Applejack could make out was his eyes. They were draconic as well, but were a dazzling emerald color.

A sudden sky blue light caught AJ's attention. She turned around and saw that the light was coming from near the open doors of the balcony. She walked towards it and saw a beautiful Ice Iris under a glass bell jar.

The lilac petals looked soft to the touch. The flower was starting to droop a little bit, but it was still in full bloom. Yet, it was floating in the air. It was the most magnificent thing Applejack had ever seen.

 _This could be a clue._ She thought. AJ carefully removed the jar and slowly reached out to touch the Ice Iris.

Suddenly, there was a loud bone-chilling growl. AJ quickly spun around and saw the Dragon snarling viciously. He rushed forward and placed the glass jar over the Ice Iris, glaring at her. She slowly stepped back, a bit of fright etched on her face.

"I thought I said that you are not allowed here." The Dragon growled.

Applejack glared at him, trying to continue her previous brave demeanor. "I want to find something that can help my friends."

"Friends?" He asked.

"Those who you label 'servants'." AJ hissed at him, disgust burning in her eyes.

"GET OUT!" The Dragon roared at her.

Even though she was afraid, Applejack still kept up a fiery glare. "I'll get out, all right! And away from this crazy joint!" With that, she ran out of the West Wing.

* * *

Back downstairs, everyone was searching for Applejack.

"How did she sneak off like that?" Discord ranted. "I was supposed to be the sneaky one!"

Rainbow Dash bonked him on the head again. "Quit your bawling, Discord." She snapped.

"Let's just find AJ and hope she didn't get into trouble." Soarin' said.

Suddenly, Applejack jumped down the stairs and whistled sharply. Winona perked up and immediately took after her mistress.

"Applejack, where are you going?" Rarity asked.

AJ grabbed her dark red jacket and quickly put it on. "Gettin' the heck outta here!" She answered. "Don't worry! I'll be back with all of Ponyville!"

Before anyone could stop her, she and Winona burst through the doors and out into the Everfree Forest.

"Well, there goes our only chance of being ourselves again." Pinkie said dryly. But, Twilight looked ready to explode.

"I've had it!" She yelled. "Discord, you and I need to talk to him."

"I look forward to it." Then, with a snap of his fingers, he teleported himself and Twilight into the West Wing, where the Dragon was overlooking the balcony.

"Nice going!" Twilight yelled at him. "Now, you sent her off into the forest!"

The Dragon blinked in surprise. "She must be crazier than I thought."

Twilight grabbed one of his spines roughly, making him wince. "And you are going to bring her back! She was our last chance! If you want to be free from this curse, then you need to learn how to change!"

The Dragon took her words in consideration, despite the throbbing pain on his head. She was right. This cowgirl may be his last chance.

"How, though? Remember the stupid barrier?" He reminded.

"I can open it up for a short amount of time." Discord spoke up. "And you must get back here with her."

"Go." Twilight urged. "Show me and my friend that you are willing to change."

The Dragon stared at her, shocked. The cowgirl was telling the truth. No wonder she had some resent to him. The reality of his mistakes were starting to hit him hard in the head. _What have I done?_ He thought.

Discord snapped his fingers again. The magenta barrier came visible, and a hole was forming at the entrance. The Dragon looked at the Everfree Forest, where another winter storm was starting to brew. He just hoped that there was still time.

* * *

 **A/N: That's all for now! Be grateful that this isn't an April Fool's prank. I hate the idea of today.**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed it, though! See ya in Chapter 11, where everyone's favorite AppleSpike moment gets a Beauty and the Beast twist. Please leave a review of what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	12. Timberwolf Attack

AJ and the Dragon

 **A/N: Okay, it's official! I think this overwriting is going to be a bad habit if I keep writing long chapters on a Kindle tablet.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with Chapter 11 so that my fingers can rest for a few minutes. Roll it!**

Chapter 11

Timberwolf Attack

Applejack ran through the forest, snow flying all around her in the wind. Her ponytail was whipping through the wintery breeze. She clutched her jacket tighter around her chest, trying to keep warm. She felt her hat about to fly off, so she grabbed it with one hand. Winona was at her heels, barking.

Suddenly, AJ heard a familiar growl. A growl she never wanted to hear again. As she ran, she saw from the corner of her eye a pack of Timberwolves following her and Winona, shaking the snow of their bodies as they gave chase. But before she could run any faster to evade them, two Timberwolves blocked her off, while the other four began to encircle her and Winona.

Seeing now that she had to fight back, Applejack grabbed a nearby branch off a snow-covered tree, shook off the white powder off it, and held it in front of her. "Bring it on, you big piles of sticks!" She challenged.

The Timberwolves then charged at her. But, AJ dodged each muzzle and claw and hit some of them across the face. Winona howled at them, running around some others, evading their jaws. But when Applejack went for another swing, one of the Timberwolves grabbed her branch in its mouth and snapped it in half.

AJ carefully backed away, seeing she was defenseless. The Timberwolf then pinned her to the ground. She could feel the sharp briars of its claws pricking her arms through her red jacket. Out of fear, she let out a short scream.

Suddenly, the Timberwolf was pulled off her and went flying into a tree, smashing itself. Applejack looked up to see who had saved her. It was the Dragon. He roared at the remaining Timberwolves, crouched in front of her on all fours. He took a deep breath and breathed a stream of fire at one, and it yelped as it scampered away, slowly burning.

"Scat, you stinkbags!" He shouted at them, then turned to AJ. "Get away!" He growled, but it didn't sound angry this time. It sounded like he was protecting her. The Dragon then charged at the other Timberwolves, and they wrestled all over him, biting and clawing.

AJ felt her breath hitch as she watched the intense fight. Why would he save her? Why would he go after her? How did he even get into the forest if there was a barrier to keep him back at the castle? Applejack watched in a mix of awe and confusion as the Dragon wrestled with the Timberwolves, roaring in anger and pain.

She then heard Winona sniffing and digging into the snow beside her. She had uncovered some stones. AJ grabbed one and took careful aim. Hopefully, she wouldn't regret this.

When the Timberwolves had an injured Dragon cornered against a huge snow-covered rock wall, ready to pounce, Applejack hurled the rock at one of them, breaking its ear off. "Come and get me, ya big goons!" She shouted at them, holding up another rock. "Run!" She yelled to the Dragon, throwing the stone at the Timberwolf, angering it. It and the other two began chasing AJ, leaving the stunned Dragon behind.

Applejack saw a tree branch up ahead of her, grabbed it, and released it, crashing it into the face of a Timberwolf, smashing it. She then threw a couple of more stones at them, destroying the legs of one of the remaining two, also causing it to smash as well. But, the last Timberwolf was still on her tail.

She then ran into another rock wall, looked back and saw that she was cornered. The Timberwolf growled at her, then charged. Before she could brace herself, the Dragon ran over and pulled her out of the way at the last minute, leading the Timberwolf to smash against the wall.

Applejack and the Dragon were lying in the snow, catching their breath. The Dragon looked over at her, seeing if she was all right. Then, he collapsed into the snow in a faint. AJ cautiously went over to him and gently turned him over. She saw three big claw marks on his arm, slowly turning red, ready to bleed out. She hesitantly placed her hand on his forehead, and it felt very hot. Winona came over to them and started whimpering when she saw the Dragon lying in the snow.

Knowing that she couldn't leave him to die, Applejack carefully stood up with his arm over her shoulders. "Lead the way back, girl." She said to Winona. She barked an affirmative and led the way back to the castle.

Soon, they had arrived through the closing hole in the visible magenta barrier. Once they did, it sealed back up and became invisible again. Everyone came out to see AJ struggling to keep the unconscious Dragon on his feet. Twilight and Pinkie came over and helped. Discord snapped his fingers and teleported everyone into the West Wing.

* * *

When the Dragon regained consciousness, the first thing he saw was green. Green eyes like emeralds looking at him. As he blinked, he heard her ask him, "You okay?"

He blinked again as he slowly sat up from a bed with clean sheets. He looked around and saw that his sleeping quarters had been spruced up a bit, and that everyone was watching him. He then saw that his right arm was bandaged, but blood was slowly starting to leak out.

Applejack gently removed the wraps and grabbed a wet cloth from a nearby bowl of water. "Hold still." She said as she squeezed some of the water out. "This might sting a bit."

She began to gently press the cloth against the wound. But as soon as she did that, the Dragon hissed loudly in pain and pulled his arm away. The loud hiss made everyone jump back in fear, even making Fluttershy, Discord, Rainbow, and Soarin' fly up to the ceiling at lightning speed.

"Be careful, will you?" He hissed.

"It wouldn't hurt as much if you would be still!" AJ yelled back.

"None of this would've happened if you hadn't been in the West Wing and ran off!" The Dragon argued.

"Well, then you shouldn't have scared the hay out of me!" Applejack retorted back. "And you should really learn to control that temper of yours!"

The Dragon was about to respond, but then kept his mouth shut with a frown, knowing she was right.

AJ decided to try again as everyone started to carefully watch. "Now, try to hold still." She gently pressed the wet cloth against his arm. And this time, the Dragon just released a quiet hiss of pain. "But, I suppose a thank you is in order." She said.

The Dragon looked over at her. "For what?" He asked.

"For saving my life." Applejack replied.

He stared at her in surprise, then gave her a soft smile. A real genuine smile. "You're welcome." He whispered.

Everyone looked at each other, smiling. Finally, things were turning around. They then quietly left to give them some privacy.

* * *

After a couple of minutes of fixing him up, AJ got ready to leave so that the Dragon could rest. But before she left, he said something to her.

"Spike." He mumbled.

She froze and turned to him. "What was that?" She asked.

"That's my name." He said. "Spike."

Applejack looked at him, confused, and gave him a soft smile. "Applejack." She introduced herself. "But, my friends can call me AJ."

Spike looked at her, stunned for maybe the fourth time today. She may be considering him a friend? If he was honest, that actually sounded nice. He smiled back at her before she closed the door and left him to sleep.

Once she left, AJ looked for Twilight in the library. Just as she thought, she found her reading a book.

"Hey, Twilight?" She asked, getting her friend's attention.

"Applejack." Twilight closed her book. "How is he?"

"He's fine." AJ sat down beside her. "But, I was wondering. How did Spike end up like... that?"

Twilight sighed. "Spike has had a rough life." She began. "He was raised as a prince in the Dragon Lands. But, he was different from other kids his age. The only one who supported him was his adoptive sister, Ember.

"But, after an incident, Spike was convicted of a crime he didn't commit. So, he was banished from the Dragon Lands. After that, he became cold-hearted. He found this place, and kidnapped our friends to help rebuild it. They mostly got it finished because of Discord."

Applejack thought about the story for a few minutes, then remembered about the picture she saw in the West Wing. That girl must have been Ember, and the boy scratched up was most likely Spike. It made much more sense now.

Spike was innocent the whole time, but it wasn't enough to stop him from becoming what he is now. Now, he was cold and hard-hearted. Maybe all he really needs is a friend. She then remembered what Twilight had said earlier about the curse. Only he could find the way to break it, if he gets some help.

"I guess he could use some support." AJ said.

Twilight smiled, and nodded. "I think so, too. From all of us." She then saw Luna's moon getting higher in the sky. "It's almost midnight. Let's get some rest. You go ahead, I'll clean this up."

Applejack stifled a yawn. "All right. 'Night, Twilight."

"'Night, AJ."

As Twilight began to magically organize the library, Applejack walked up to her room.

* * *

In his chambers, Spike was dreaming. In it, he was back in the Dragon Lands, sitting next to his older sister, Ember. In his dream, he was singing to her.

 _ **Young Spike**_ : _Days in the sun,  
_ _Where my life has barely begun.  
_ _Not until my whole life is done  
_ _Will I ever leave you._

The dream then vanished as a small tear escaped his eyes.

Meanwhile, in an empty ballroom, Fancy Pants was singing while he was playing the piano. Fluttershy and Discord were singing as they danced to the music, while Rainbow and Soarin' were just circling around each other slowly in the air, and Pinkie and Cheese were slowly dancing.

 _ **Fancy Pants**_ _: Will I tremble again  
_ _To my dear one's gorgeous refrain?_

 _ **Fluttershy and Discord**_ _: Will you now forever remain  
_ _Out of reach of my arms?_

In the library, Twilight was singing as well while she placed the books on the shelves. She missed Ponyville. She missed her home. And she missed a certain guard friend of hers. She just hoped that soon, she could see him again.

 _ **Twilight**_ _: All those days in the sun,  
_ _What I'd give to relive just one.  
_ _Undo what's done,  
_ _And bring back the light._

Back in the ballroom, Rarity was singing to the music as she came in and sat next to Fancy.

 _ **Rarity**_ _: Oh, I could sing  
_ _Of the pain these dark days bring,  
_ _The spell we're under,  
_ _Still, it's the wonder of us we sing of tonight._

Up in her bedroom, Applejack was getting ready for bed, thinking about everything she had learned. She stole a glance at Winona, who was already asleep on the green rug at the foot of her bed. She then heard the music coming from the ballroom as she slowly walked to the huge window, seeing the storm beginning to lessen.

 _ **Applejack**_ _: No matter of all this sorrow,  
_ _So much hope can still endure.  
_ _I was innocent and certain.  
_ _Now I'm wiser, but unsure._

 _I can't go back into my cheerful past,  
_ _One my friends and I made secure.  
_ _I can feel a change in me.  
_ _I'm stronger now, but still not free._

Now, everyone was singing as they began to retreat for the night.

 _ **Everyone**_ _: Days in the sun  
_ _Will return, we must believe  
_ _As lovers do,  
_ _That days in the sun  
_ _Will come shining through._

Soon, everyone fell asleep in their sleeping quarters after such a long and eventful day. Hopefully, things between AJ and Spike would continue to get better.

* * *

 **A/N: I was finishing this up late last night, and just put the final touchs on it today. As much as I would hate to say this, but I need sleep. At least I didn't stay up all night.**

 **Well, I hope y'all enjoyed this long chapter. The song I used is "Days in the Sun", from the new _Beauty and the Beast_ movie. I love that song, but sadly, I don't own it. **

**I'll see you guys in Chapter 12! Please leave a review about what you guys think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	13. Plot in Motion or Not

AJ and the Dragon

 **A/N: Okay, sorry this took a while to update. With finals coming up at school and also with other stuff going on, things had been busy.**

 **Well, let's get on with Chapter 12. Roll it!**

Chapter 12

Plot in Motion or Not

It was late at night. Wind was blowing, but not as much as it was for the whole day before. Snow was still heavy on the ground. Two shadows were creeping around the farmhouse at Sweet Apple Acres. They entered in through the kitchen door and tiptoed up the stairs and into Apple Bloom's room. They scanned the area until one nudged the other and pointed to the drawer.

There was a bottle of medicine with a tiny cup next to it. That had to be it. The second shadow reached into his pocket and pulled out the vial with the glowing blue liquid. It uncorked it, and was about to pour a single drop. But as the droplet dangled from the edge, threatening to drop into the cup, the figure hesitated.

Finally, it pulled away the vial away, the blue liquid drop missing its target. The vial was then corked closed.

"We can't do this." The figure said to its companion.

"You're right." The second shadow agreed. "But what can we do?"

Suddenly, there was a voice. "Who's there?" It asked.

The figures froze. A light then came on, catching them and waking up Apple Bloom. Big Mac was in the doorway.

Apple Bloom slowly sat up from her bed and blinked her eyes to get rid of her drowsiness. "Snips? Snails?" She asked, confused as to why her classmates were sneaking around her room.

"What in tarnation are you two doing in here?" Big Mac demanded. He then saw the vial in Snails' hand. "And what the hay is that?"

The boys froze, and then Snips broke. "Brandy wanted us to poison Apple Bloom!"

"WHAT?!" The two Apple siblings shouted. The boys then shushed them.

"But, we can't!" Snails explained. "We can't do that to our friend." The boys looked over at their sick classmate. AB gave them a small smile.

Big Mac, though, looked ready to explode. "I knew I didn't like that show-off varmint when he first stepped foot in Ponyville, but this is low-hanging fruit, even for him."

"But, why would he want to poison me?" Apple Bloom asked.

"He thinks that Applejack will do anything for you to get better." Snips explained. "Even marry him."

"But my sister would never even think about marrying him." AB said. "Besides, he can't force her!"

"We know that." Snips said. "But, he'll try."

"Besides, AJ ain't here now." Big Mac said. "She's locked up by a dragon."

"What can we do?" Apple Bloom asked. She then began coughing.

Snails turned to Big Mac. "We'll tell Brandy we did it. After a few weeks, that way he can buy it, you can go and find Applejack."

Big Mac took a deep breath. "All right. We trust you two. Hopefully, it will work."

"Yeah." Snips said, then he and Snails turned to Apple Bloom. "Get better soon, AB."

Apple Bloom gave them a small smile. "Thanks, y'all." She then settled back under her quilt and immediately went back to sleep. The boys then went outside.

"Now what?" Snips asked.

Snails pulled out the vial. "What is this kind of poison? And what does it do?" He then put it back in his pocket. "We can check out Princess Twilight's library."

* * *

They then went at Twilight's castle and Snips knocked on the door. Flash Sentry answered it.

"Snips? Snails? What are you two doing out here so late?" He asked.

"We wanted to see if we can find a book in Princess Twilight's library about something." Snails explained.

"What about?" Flash asked.

Snips looked around to see if they're alone. "Not out here."

Flash raised an eyebrow, but let the two inside.

* * *

Soon, they were in the library. Snails placed the vial on a table, and he and Snips told the story to Flash. He paled when he saw the blue liquid.

"Oh, man." He said as he flapped his wings and began scanning the bookshelves. "I hope that isn't what I think it is."

"Are you sure you know what you're looking for?" Snips asked.

Flash grinned. "I have organized this library many times with Twilight. I'm pretty sure that I know."

Snails and Snips gave each other a mischievous glance to remind the other to tease him for referring the Princess casually, like a friend. Or maybe something more.

A couple of seconds later, Flash came back down with a book. He placed it on the table and began flipping through the pages.

"Let's see..." Flash finally found the page, and he froze. "Oh, boy. It's just what I thought."

"What?" Snails asked, as he and Snips came up on either side of Flash. "What is it?" They saw a blue flower with five pointed petals, making it look like a star.

Flash pointed to the page and began to explain. "This poison was made by Blue Star Orchid petals. The Orchid was considered to have toxins so deadly, that the poison it creates can have fatal effects."

"Meaning...?" Snips whimpered, not liking where this was heading.

Flash closed the book. "Let's just say that your friend is really lucky she didn't drink any."

The boys gulped. "We got to stop Brandy." Snails said.

Flash placed a hand on both boys' shoulders. "No. Stick to the plan. Tell Brandy that you did the deed, and wait until AJ gets back. Whether it be days or weeks, wait until her return. Then, we'll try to expose him."

The boys nodded, took the vial, and left. He watched as Snails took the vial and smashed it onto the ground. The spot where the vial broke then slowly began to turn brown instead of velvet purple, demonstrating its deadly power. Flash hoped that this plan would work. But, just where is Applejack and the others?

* * *

 **A/N: This might have seem rushed, but it was the best I can do right now. That scene that this takes after in the movie was my least favorite part, so it was hard to change it up.**

 **I didn't want to make Snips and Snails real bad guys. They just get easily misguided and manipulated, and they try to do the right thing. Also, the Blue Star Orchid is my own creation.**

 **Well, I'll see y'all in Chapter 13. Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	14. Growing Bonds

AJ and the Dragon

 **A/N: All right, y'all! I'm back with another chapter of the story. And summer vacation is almost here! I can't wait for it! Please let it come quick!**

 **Now, let's get started! Roll it!**

Chapter 13

Growing Bonds

A couple of days later, Applejack was out in the snow-covered castle gardens with Fluttershy and Winona. Today, AJ was wearing one of Rarity's creations along with a red cloak: a green tunic, jeans with bursts of red on the sides, and brown combat boots. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a higher ponytail and a headband with an apple on the side was on top of her head instead of her usual Stetson hat.

Fluttershy was also wearing a Rarity design: a pink tunic, purple pants, and black boots. Her pink hair was up into a high ponytail, and she wore a lime green cloak over her attire.

The birds that didn't fly south for winter fluttered and chirped all around the girls. One even landed on Fluttershy's finger, and allowed her and Applejack to pet it. Winona was having fun, jumping into snow banks. She yipped happily as she then jumped towards AJ and sent them both tumbling in the snow. Applejack and Fluttershy laughed as the cowgirl played with her dog.

Meanwhile, up on a balcony, Spike was watching the girls and the dog playing and laughing. Rarity and Twilight were up with him, wearing cloaks of their favorite colors; Twilight purple and Rarity dark blue.

Spike looked down at AJ, seeing her emerald eyes sparkle with delight as she threw handfuls of snow at Winona and Fluttershy. Hearing her angelic laugh made his heart beat a little faster than normal. He looked at his bandaged arm, remembering that she risked herself to help him.

 _I never felt this way about anyone before._ He thought.

"Spike, is everything okay?" Twilight asked, seeing the distant look on his face.

"I want to do something for Applejack. You know, to thank her for what she has done for me." He said. "But, what can I do?"

Rarity then came up to Spike. "Well, there's the usual: flowers, chocolates-"

Just then, Rainbow Dash swooped by, stopping in her flight with Soarin'. "Uh, no offense, Rarity, but we all know that AJ isn't that type of girl."

"Exactly." Twilight said as she turned to Spike. "If you want to do something for her, let it be something that appeals to her."

Pinkie then popped outside. "Hey, weren't we going to show her those apple trees before all the drama that happened?" She asked.

Spike then had an idea.

* * *

Later that day, Spike led Applejack to a simple door down a hallway.

"Okay, Spike. What is this about?" AJ asked teasingly, remembering how excited he was earlier that he grabbed her hands and ran with her all the way.

Spike chuckled. "Relax, Applejack. I just want to show you something." He was about to open the door, but then closed it. "But, it's a surprise."

AJ playfully rolled her eyes, then closed them. Spike then opened the door and led her inside. She felt a sharp coolness hit her bare skin.

"Spike, are we outside?" Applejack asked.

The huge dragon laughed again. "Sort of." He led her a little more, until they stopped. "Okay, now you can open your eyes."

AJ complied, and opened them. She gasped in surprise when she saw that she was inside a huge greenhouse filled with the most healthiest apple trees she had ever seen. Bright red and ripe apples decorated the lush green leaves of every tree. Once in every few trees, she saw swirled apples of all colors.

"Oh!" She breathed. "Spike, this is amazing!"

"These are now yours to care for." Spike said.

Applejack turned to him and hugged his neck tightly. "Thank you!" She cried happily, then ran into the trees. "These apples look just right for bucking."

Spike was a little stunned by AJ's hug, then ran to catch up with her. He grabbed a basket and watched as Applejack kicked hard at some trees to make the apples fall. He then used the basket to catch them. As they harvested apples, the others were watching them having fun. They smiled. So far, so good.

* * *

During the next few weeks, Spike and AJ began getting closer and closer. Once, Applejack showed him how to make apple fritters. The result was a messy kitchen and one batch.

Later, they went outside in the gardens for an afternoon stroll. AJ softly chuckled when she saw Spike making a snow-dragon in the cold white wet powder. In her mind, she was starting to sing.

 _ **Applejack**_ _: There's something sweet  
_ _And almost kind.  
_ _But he was mean and he was coarse  
_ _And unrefined._

 _And now, he's dear  
_ _And so unsure.  
_ _I wonder why  
_ _I didn't see it there before._

She then joined him in making snow-angels. When they had finished, Applejack helped the huge dragon back up on his feet. In his mind, while singing, he was impressed either by her strength, or that she wasn't frightened by his claws.

 _ **Spike**_ _: She glanced this way,  
_ _I thought I saw.  
_ _And when we touched,  
_ _She didn't shudder at my claw._

 _No, it can't be.  
_ _I'll just ignore,  
_ _But then, she's never  
_ _Looked at me that way before._

Seeing that they were still holding each other's hand or claw, for some reason, AJ began feeling a little shy. She let go and pretended to see something behind a tree. She then went over there and went behind it.

 _ **Applejack**_ _: New and a bit alarming.  
_ _Who had ever thought that this could be?  
_ _True that he's no Prince Charming,  
_ _But there's something in him that I simply didn't see._

Applejack then decided to have some fun. She packed a handful of snow and molded it into a tight ball. She then swung the snowball at Spike, which hit him square in the face. She laughed uncontrollably as she watched the dragon wipe off the wet powder off his face.

"Oh, it's on, AJ!" Spike said as he began making a bigger snowball.

"Come and get me, dragon boy!" Applejack challenged as she began packing another snowball.

Watching from inside, everyone was laughing and singing as the snowball fight went on.

 _ **Discord**_ _: Well, who'd had thought?_

 _ **Rarity**_ _: Well, bless my soul._

 _ **Rainbow Dash**_ _: Well, who'd had known?_

 _ **Fluttershy**_ _: Well, who indeed?_

 _ **Pinkie**_ _: And who'd had guessed  
_ _They'd come together on their own?_

 _ **Twilight**_ _: It's so peculiar._

 _ **All**_ _: Well, wait and see a few days more.  
_ _There may be something there that wasn't there before._

 _ **Rarity**_ _: Well, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before._

 _ **Fluttershy**_ _: There may be something there that wasn't there before._

"Hey, guys!" AJ called out to them. "Come on and join!"

The others immediately came running or flying outside and joined in the snowball fight. For the first time, the castle didn't seem so cold and lonely. It had friends who were having a wonderful time together.

* * *

 **A/N: All right! Things are getting good between Spike and Applejack. But, little did they know that it might not last.**

 **I guess I will see you guys in Chapter 14, where winter will soon be ending. Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	15. Last Day of Winter

AJ and the Dragon

 **A/N: Sorry, y'all. I've wanted to upload this chapter much earlier, but then the episode "The Perfect Pear" came out, and I wanted to use a little tidbit from it to make one more bonding moment between these two.**

 **Now that's done, let's get on with Chapter 14! Roll it!**

Chapter 14

Last Day of Winter

One night, Applejack couldn't really sleep. Her thoughts kept leading her to Spike. She still wondered how such a nice dragon like him turned into who he was when they had first met. After finally giving up on sleep, she got out of bed, slipped her feet in forest green slippers, and grabbed a velvet red robe. She tiptoed past a sleeping Winona and quietly left her room.

After walking through the castle a bit, she saw that the door to the greenhouse was slightly left ajar. She peeked in and saw a familiar dragon reaching up on the tips of his feet and picking a ripe red apple from one of the trees.

"I didn't expect to see you here." AJ said, making herself known.

Spike nearly dropped the apple and blushed a little when he saw Applejack in the doorway, with her navy blue pajamas under a red robe. This was also the first time he had seen her without her usual hat. She giggled when he finally lost his balance and fell onto his back.

"You okay, Spike?" She asked as she went over to him and helped him up.

"I'm fine." He said, dusting himself. "Did I wake you?"

"Naw." AJ replied. "I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Oh." Spike grabbed his apple and cleaned it. "So, why are you here?"

"I just thought I'd take a stroll and grab a late-night snack." Applejack said as she grabbed another red apple from the tree. She then sat down below it, and invited Spike to sit beside her. The dragon was a little surprised at her invitation, but then complied.

"Ya know something?" AJ asked him. "I wonder why such a nice feller like you ended up like..."

"This?" Spike asked, gesturing to himself.

"Yeah." Applejack replied. "In the first place."

Spike sighed. "Well, I'm sure that Twilight told you that I used to live in the Dragon Lands."

AJ nodded. "Yeah. And that you had a sister."

Spike had a painful look in his eyes as memories came back to him. "Yeah. Through all my troubles, Ember was always right there. Until that day." He clenched his fists. "I was framed for attempted robbery."

"Of what?" Applejack asked.

"I was accused of stealing the Bloodstone Scepter." Spike explained. "It's the sacred relic that decides the next ruler of the Dragon Lands. It rightfully belonged to Ember, so I would never steal it, and Ember knew it too. But no one else believed me. It was thanks to Ember that I was only banished instead of executed. After that, I lost all pity and feeling for anyone but me, which resulted with this curse." Tears slowly began to fall down his cheeks. He then froze when he felt a gentle hand wipe away some of them.

"Well, I know what it's like to lose someone you cared about." AJ said. "My parents, they've been gone ever since I was a little girl." She wrapped her arms around her legs, hugging them. "But, I still tried to be who they always said I would be, and to support the family that I still have, no matter what. My ma and pa have always told me to stick with family, even though my ma had to lose her own."

"I'm sorry." Spike said. Applejack then began to softly cry as well. In search for comfort, she buried her face in Spike's chest. The dragon was a little hesitant, but he eventually wrapped his strong arms around her. "But I do know this: you are making your parents proud by being the person you are now."

"Really?" She asked, looking up at him.

Spike nodded. AJ gave him a grateful smile and hugged him. This time, he was ready to welcome the warmth and tenderness that she gives to everyone.

Soon, after they ate their apples and talked a bit more, Applejack let out a small yawn as she tossed away her apple core. "We should get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Spike asked.

"It's the last day of winter, sugarcube." AJ explained. "Winter Wrap Up." Though she didn't see it, Spike seemed to freeze for a second. "We clean up the snow and welcome back the animals and get the ground ready for planting." She placed a hand on Spike's shoulder. "You can help in whatever way you can. We need every hand we can get."

"Sure." Spike said a little absentminded. He then stood up. "Let's get some sleep, then."

Applejack nodded, stood up, and they both left the greenhouse. A few minutes later, they arrived back at AJ's room. She stifled another yawn.

"Night, Spike." She said as she entered her room.

"Night, AJ." Spike answered as Applejack gave him a small smile and closed her door. Once she did, he went up to the West Wing. He definitely needed to talk to Twilight as soon as day breaks.

* * *

Twilight was definitely surprised to receive a note from Spike at the break of dawn to meet him in the West Wing immediately. But then, she saw good reason why he did when she arrived. Spike showed her the Ice Iris. Only six lavender petals remain.

Spike was panicking as he went back and forth across the room. "What do I do? What do I do?"

Twilight breathed sharply at the dilemma. "I didn't think that time would fly by so fast." She then turned over to the jittery dragon. "That means that you have until midnight tonight."

"WHAT?!" Spike exclaimed.

"But we can't worry about that right now." Twilight said as she led Spike outside onto the balcony. "We have the whole daylight ahead of us."

Two by two; excluding Applejack, everyone came out into the crisp late winter dawn, dressed in warm winter gear and specific colored vests. One for the Weather team, one for the Animal team, and one for the Plant team.

Rainbow Dash, Soarin', Pinkie Pie, Cheese, and Scootaloo wore royal blue vests. Fluttershy, Rarity, Fancy Pants, and Sweetie Belle wore tan vests. Spike noticed that only AJ was wearing a green vest. Just then, Discord popped beside Fluttershy, grumbling and wearing a vest that had all three colors. He turned to Twilight and saw that she had just put on a similar vest. Music then began to fill the air.

 _ **Rainbow Dash**_ : _Three months of winter coolness,  
_ _And awesome holidays._

 _ **Pinkie Pie**_ _: We've kept our cold feet warm at home,  
_ _Time off from work to play._

 _ **Applejack**_ _: But the food we've stored is runnin' out,  
_ _And we can't grow in this cold._

 _ **Rarity**_ _: And even though I love these boots,  
_ _This fashion's getting old._

Twilight then began leading Spike outside.

 _ **Twilight**_ _: The time has come to welcome spring,  
_ _And all things warm and green.  
_ _But it's also time to say goodbye.  
_ _It's winter we must clean._

 _How can you help? You're new, you see.  
_ _What does everybody do?_

 _ **Spike**_ _: How do I fit in with everyone?  
_ _I haven't got a clue!_

 _ **Everyone**_ _: Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!  
_ _Let's finish our holiday cheer.  
_ _Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

 _ **Applejack**_ _: 'Cause tomorrow, spring is here!_

 _ **Everyone**_ _: 'Cause tomorrow, spring is here!_

Spike looked up and saw the fast flying trio moving away the snow clouds. Once in a while, one would fly off and then come back with a flock of birds. He then saw Pinkie and Cheese having fun, skating on the huge frozen lake nearby, cutting through the ice. Discord would pop by to skate along or to lead the birds.

 _ **Rainbow Dash**_ _: Bringing home the southern birds,  
_ _A Pegasus' job begins.  
_ _And clearing all the gloomy skies,  
_ _To let the sunshine in._

 _ **Soarin'**_ _: We move the clouds  
_ _And we melt the white snow._

 _ **Rainbow and Pinkie**_ _: When the sun comes up,  
_ _Its warmth and beauty will glow!_

 _ **Everyone**_ _: Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!  
_ _Let's finish our holiday cheer.  
_ _Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!  
_ _'Cause tomorrow spring is here._ _  
_

 _Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!  
_ _'Cause tomorrow spring is here.  
_ _'Cause tomorrow spring is here!_

Twilight used her magic to check off something on a list in her hand. She then lead Spike to where the Animal team was. Rarity, Fancy, and Sweetie Belle were weaving bird nests with colorful ribbons, while Fluttershy rang a system of bells over burrows, waking up the hibernating creatures. Discord would sometimes join her with stirring the sleeping animals.

 _ **Rarity**_ _: Little critters hibernate.  
_ _Under the snow and ice._

 _ **Fluttershy**_ _: We wake up all their sleepy heads.  
_ _So quietly and nice._

 _ **Rarity**_ _: We help them gather up their food,  
_ _Fix their homes below._

 _ **Fluttershy**_ _: We welcome back the southern birds,_

 _ **Fluttershy and Rarity**_ _: So their families can grow!_

 _ **Everyone**_ _: Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!  
_ _Let's finish our holiday cheer.  
_ _Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!  
_ _'Cause tomorrow spring is here._

 _Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!  
_ _'Cause tomorrow spring is here  
_ _'Cause tomorrow spring is here!_

Twilight checked something off her list again, and led Spike to the gardens, where Applejack was hard at work, clearing the ground and getting it ready for planting. He was a little upset that she was the only one doing this, but Discord would come by and help her.

 _ **Applejack**_ _: No easy task to clear the ground,  
_ _Plant our tiny seeds.  
_ _With proper care and sunshine,  
_ _Everyone, it feeds._

 _Apples, carrots, celery stalks.  
_ _Colorful flowers too.  
_ _We must work so very hard.  
_ _It's just so much to do!_

 _ **Everyone**_ _: Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!  
_ _Let's finish our holiday cheer.  
_ _Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!  
_ _'Cause tomorrow spring is here._

 _Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

 _ **Pinkie and Cheese**_ _: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here!_

 _ **Everyone**_ _: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here!_

Twilight checked off her list a third time, and led Spike towards the edge of the castle grounds.

 _ **Twilight**_ _: Now that you know what they all do,  
_ _You have to find your place,  
_ _And help with all of your heart.  
_ _Tough task ahead, you face._

 _How will you fit in with everyone,  
_ _Help 'til the end of the day?_

She handed him a green vest and gestured to where AJ was. In Spike's eyes, he saw a very pretty sight; her golden hair flying gently in the cool late winter breeze, her emerald green eyes sparkling as she did her job. Her smile was just the perfect finishing touch.

 _You wanna win her heart,  
_ _So do your best today,  
_ _Do your best today!_

Spike then got a determined smile on his face as he put on the green vest and joined Applejack in planting the flower beds. The cowgirl grinned as the dragon helped her sprinkle seeds into the ground.

 _ **Everyone**_ _: Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!  
_ _Let's finish our holiday cheer!  
_ _Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!  
_ _'Cause tomorrow spring is here._

 _Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!  
_ _'Cause tomorrow spring is here,  
_ _'Cause tomorrow spring is here,  
_ _'Cause tomorrow spring is here!_

Finally, when the afternoon sun was getting lower in the sky, there were only a few specks on snow on the ground that would melt at the end of the day, the southern birds were singing, and the gardens were ready to start growing.

"Well, that was the easiest we've ever done for Winter Wrap Up." AJ said as she wiped some sweat from her brow.

Spike, though, looked ready to collapse from exhaustion. "You call all that easy?" He asked.

"At least you're not restrained from doing magic other than teleporting today." Discord grumbled.

"You know the rules, Discord." Fluttershy said. "This is how we have always done it back in Ponyville."

"We should celebrate tonight!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"That's a great idea, Pinkie Pie!" Applejack said. She turned to the dragon beside her. "Can we, Spike? It's been too long since I had been to a Pinkie party!"

Spike looked over at everyone, and they were all bursting at the seams. "Well... okay."

Everyone began cheering. "Yay!" Pinkie cheered. "We'll have lots of food, we can dress up, we can have a dance-"

"Dance!" Twilight exclaimed. "Pinkie, you're a genius!"

Everybody looked over at the princess, confused. "I'll explain everything later. Right now, we need to get ready for one party we won't forget."

Everyone began talking excitedly again, but not Spike. He was a little nervous about what Twilight has in mind.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! I spent two days trying to finish this long chapter! You know what I hate more than a busy summer? A summer where there's not enough time! But, I hope it was worth it, though. And I can bet y'all know what's coming up next.**

 **I'll see you guys in Chapter 15! Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	16. A Perfect Night

AJ and the Dragon

 **A/N: Get ready for a lot of sweetness. This was definitely a scene I was looking forward to writing. Yet, it took three or four days just to get down! Well, I hope this was worth it.**

 **Chapter 15, let's get to it! And roll it!**

Chapter 15

A Perfect Night

"I'm gonna get Twilight for this." Spike grumbled as he shook the water off his scales and hopped out of the tub, filled to the brim with bubbles and suds.

Discord removed the umbrellas from the other guys, who were protecting themselves from the flying water droplets. "Be grateful that we all know that this is your last chance to tell to Applejack how you feel about her." He said.

Spike grabbed a towel and began to dry himself. "I'm not sure I can do this, guys."

"You can't be shy now." Cheese said. "Pinkie and I have everything planned out. After dinner, Fancy will provide soft music to provide the mood, along with Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy singing along. The perfect romantic atmosphere."

"And the girls will be wearing some of Rarity's newest designs." Fancy added. "While Discord gives us our attires."

"And then, when the moment is right, you tell AJ your feelings for her." Soarin' said as Discord snapped his fingers, and a dark blue tuxedo with a light blue tie appeared on him. The other guys were also wearing their own black tuxedos, but with different colored ties. Cheese had a dark green bowtie, Fancy had a dark blue one, and Discord had on a velvet red.

"I can't, though!" Spike exclaimed as he finally finished drying himself.

"Do you care for her?" Discord asked dryly.

"Course I do!" Spike snapped back.

"Then, shut down your nerves and tell her!" Discord snapped his fingers again. Spike quickly found himself in a dark green suit with a deep purple tie.

"Well, have you guys told the other girls how you feel about them?" He demanded, making them freeze.

Throughout the year, Spike was smart enough to see that they all had the hots for the other girls. Discord would not leave Fluttershy's side. Fancy would always treat Rarity like a princess. Cheese was almost always with Pinkie Pie. And Soarin' would playfully flirt with Rainbow Dash from time to time. "I thought so."

"Touché." Soarin' said, rubbing the back of his head.

"But still, you can't chicken out now." Discord said. "Not with time running out and our friends' fates on the line."

The dragon took a deep breath. They're right. He can do this. He was just going to confess his feelings to the most beautiful and toughest girl in Equestria. No pressure.

A knock was then heard on the door, and it opened to reveal Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Rarity's little sister wore a white dress down her her legs with a round neckline and soft pink trim on the sleeves and skirt and matching shoes, while Dash's adoptive sister wore a blue dress with a V-neckline, and dark gold designs all over the bodice, and the skirt flowed to her knees, and she wore black low heels.

"Come on, fellas." Scootaloo said excitedly.

"Everyone's waiting downstairs." Sweetie Belle added.

Spike gulped nervously and followed the youngest girls downstairs with the other guys. Soon, they were at the bottom of the main staircase, where the elder girls were waiting. Spike watched as his friends mingle with each other.

He saw Fancy and Rarity talking with each other as they each admired the other's wardrobe. Rarity was wearing a sparkling aqua blue knee-length dress with a ruffled skirt, one shoulder strap on her right shoulder, and she wore shining white boots with her signature diamonds on them.

He then saw Cheese twirling Pinkie Pie around near the staircase. Pinkie wore a strapless blue and purple knee-length dress with a sweetheart neckline, a yellow ribbon tied around the waist, her signature balloons on the skirt, a mini blue top hat on her head, and matching purple boots.

Spike turned to Discord, who was sitting on a couch and next to Fluttershy, whom he was singing praises to, making her blush bright pink. She wore a strapless blue and yellow knee-length dress with her signature butterflies on the skirt and matching boots that had soft pink trim.

His eyes wandered over to Soarin' and Rainbow Dash. They were standing near the foyer, and the former was blushing bright red while the latter was teasing him mercilessly by pulling false advances on him. He'll admit this, he doesn't blame the Wonderbolt for being slack-jawed at the sight of his fellow teammate.

Dash wore a rainbow patterned dress with two dark purple shoulder straps, the skirt falling down in a diagonal direction, and a matching violet rope ribbon around the waist with a gold medallion that has her signature lightning bolt. She also wore fingerless purple opera gloves and red fancy boots with wings on the side.

Spike then saw Twilight come over to them to join Rainbow in teasing the poor guy, making the dragon snicker. His best friend was wearing a strapless hot pink and white knee-length ruffled dress with a sweetheart neckline, a small white ribbon tied at the waist, dark purple trim, and matching boots that sparkled like stars.

"Howdy there, Spike." A familiar voice caught his attention. "You finally came."

The dragon in question turned to the girl that was talking to him, and his breath got caught in his throat. Applejack was looking even more beautiful tonight. She wore a strapless blue knee-length dress that had a white ribbon around the waist and red apples, red lace, and white curves on the hem of the skirt. She also wore a small white scarf around her neck, a fancy new brown Stetson hat with a red rose on it on her head, careful of her pony ears, and new matching brown boots with apples and lime green trim.

"H-hey, Applejack." Spike stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Since when did it get hot in the room all of a sudden? "Um, you look, uh, great."

AJ didn't know why, but his compliment made her feel warm, and she hoped that color wasn't showing in her cheeks. "Thanks." She said, rubbing her arm.

"Come on!" Pinkie exclaimed, dragging Cheese behind her. "Let's get this party started!"

* * *

After a great dinner of apple fritters and potato soup, courtesy of Discord, and a dessert of apple pies and ice cream, Cheese took Pinkie by the hand. "Come on, everyone! It's time to dance!"

Spike gulped. Dance? With Applejack? But, he didn't have time to worry about that, because AJ dragged him to the ballroom to follow everyone else.

"Do you even know how to dance like this?" He asked her.

"Rarity insisted that I learn a bit for future fancy-schmancy parties that we go to." She explained.

"That makes sense." He commented. "Wish I could remember."

"Just follow my lead, and listen to the music." After she said that, Fancy Pants began playing the piano. Discord snapped his fingers and a violin materialized out of thin air and began playing by itself. Twilight was in between the two instruments, Rarity was sitting next to Fancy, and Fluttershy sat below the enchanted violin. One at a time, the three began to sing.

 _ **Twilight** : Tale as old as time._

 _ **Rarity** : True as it can be._

 _ **Fluttershy** : Barely even friends,  
_ _Then somebody bends unexpectedly._

Spike and Applejack looked around them and saw that Pinkie and Cheese were actually dancing slowly to the calm melody, and above them, Soarin' and Rainbow Dash were gently twirling around each other; which was also strange for the two Wonderbolts. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, however, were sitting on the small platform off to the right side of the room, watching everyone dance.

 _ **Twilight** : Just a little change._

 _ **Rarity** : Small to say the least._

 _ **Fluttershy** : Both a little scared,  
_ _Neither one prepared._

 _ **All three** : Beauty and the beast._

The cowgirl and the dragon looked at each other and shrugged, both deciding to go along with everyone else. Spike carefully placed one of his clawed hands on AJ's waist, while she placed her hand on his shoulder. Their other hands interlocked with each other as they began to move around the room.

 _ **Twilight** : Ever just the same._

 _ **Rarity** : Ever a surprise._

 _ **Fluttershy** : Ever as before,  
_ _And ever just as sure  
_ _As the sun will rise._

 _ **Twilight** : Tale as old as time._

 _ **Fluttershy** : Tune as old as song._

 _ **Rarity** : Bittersweet and strange,  
_ _Finding you can change,  
_ _Learning you were wrong._

As the song continued, Spike couldn't tear his eyes away from Applejack's emerald green eyes. Not even the most purely cut of those precious gems can compare to hers. Her long blonde hair was shining like pure gold in the candlelight, and her freckles were like tiny stars on her cheeks, giving her a sense of innocence.

And AJ felt entranced by Spike's own eyes; emerald green like her own. She couldn't believe that a few months ago, she considered him to be a cold and heartless beast. But now, she sees a friend just under a curse, looking to be free from his past mistakes. And the thought of the security she feels by just being in his arms made her never want to leave them.

Everybody else was watching them with hopeful smiles. Those two were in their own world. This plan seems to be working wonderfully.

 _ **Twilight** : Certain as the sun  
_ _Rising in the east,  
_ _Tale as old as time._

 _ **Fluttershy** : Song as old as rhyme._

 _ **All three** : Beauty and the beast._

On Discord's cue, the candlelight dimmed. But Applejack and Spike were still lost in each other's eyes. To them, the other's green orbs were glowing in the moonlight that was softly streaming in through the glass windows.

 _Tale as old as time.  
_ _Song as old as rhyme.  
_ _Beauty and the beast._

As they watched the strange pair go out onto the balcony, Rarity saw her younger sister starting to doze off, along with Scootaloo. Dash took notice of that, too. She flew down towards her, with Soarin' behind her.

"All right, squirt." She said, gently shaking her. "How about you get over to bed?"

"That goes for you as well, Sweetie Belle." Rarity added, helping her sister up on her feet.

The two younger girls only yawned in agreement and headed out of the ballroom. But before they left, they stole one last glance towards the pair out on the balcony. They dearly hoped that this will work. It has to.

* * *

 **A/N: A whole lot of sweetness, right? I love writing this kind of stuff. But I think y'all knows what happens next. It goes downhill from here. So much for the plan.**

 **Whoa, there! I'm getting ahead of myself here. You guys will have to wait until the next chapter. Hopefully, it won't take too long, since I will be heading out of town for a couple of weeks. But, I'll still be updating my stories.**

 **As for the next chapters, I know I will be using a song, but for another chapter, I'm not so sure if I should use it. If you guys know what song I'm talking about, let me know if I should insert it in.**

 **See y'all in Chapter 16! Please leave a review about what you think!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	17. Release

AJ and the Dragon

 **A/N: Sad and sweet, that is what this chapter is. And soon, I will be in the long haul of this story. I just want to say thanks to everyone who has been supportive during this story. It really means a lot to me.**

 **Now, let's get on with Chapter 16. Roll it!**

Chapter 16

Release

The early spring breeze was gentle and warm as Spike and Applejack both walked out onto the balcony outside the ballroom. They both sat down on a stone bench, not knowing what to say next. As he watched AJ fix her hat to keep it from bothering her pony ears, Spike took a silent deep breath. It was now or never.

"Applejack." He started to say as he carefully took her hand in his claw. She turned to look at him, smiling softly and her emerald eyes glittered as she gazed at him. "Are you... happy here?" He asked, careful of his words.

AJ placed her other hand in his other empty claw. "Yeah. To be honest, I haven't felt this glad in so long. Now, I have my best friends back."

"What about me?" Spike asked. "Are we friends?"

Applejack slightly squeezed his claws. "Of course we are, sugarcube." She assured him. "Even though we had a rough start, now, I'm happy that I met ya." She then removed her right hand and gently caressed his face, making him lean into her touch. But then, AJ's smile disappeared as she let her hand drop and she looked out towards the forest.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked, seeing her gaze.

Applejack looked back at him, her eyes glowing dull with sadness. "I just wish I could see my family again. I miss 'em."

Spike thought about that for a second. How could he have forgotten that she technically was still a prisoner here? Can anyone really be happy if they aren't free? He then had an idea.

"There is one way." He said to AJ. He then began leading her back inside.

* * *

Soon, they were in the west wing again. Spike had kept Applejack close to him though, seeing her shiver as she remembered the time that she snuck in. He kept his hold on her hand, silently assuring her that it was in the past.

He walked over to the stand with the Ice Iris and picked the mirror that was beside the glass bell jar. "Twilight enchanted this mirror so that it could show anything you wish to see."

Spike handed the mirror to Applejack. She gazed into the crystal clear reflection of the glass. "I want to see my family." She hesitantly requested.

A shining violet light swirled over the surface of the mirror, and it revealed Apple Bloom in her bedroom, slightly coughing. Granny Smith said something to Big Mac, and he went out of the farmhouse and into the Everfree Forest.

"No." AJ said worried. "Big Mac is in the forest, looking for me. And Apple Bloom is still sick, even after all this time. That little cough she had mighta been worse than I thought."

Spike looked over at the Ice Iris, seeing that were only four lilac petals left clinging onto the top of the stem. This choice affects his fate, yet, what was more important? He then turned away from the bell jar and back to the worried cowgirl. "Then, you better go to them."

Applejack tore her gaze away from the mirror and to the dragon, not believing what she had heard. "What?" She asked.

"Hurry." Spike said. "Go to them. You're no longer bound here."

AJ went up to him, her eyes shimmering with disbelief. "You really mean that?" The dragon nodded slowly. "Thank you." She turned back to the mirror. "Hang on, y'all. I'm coming." She was about to leave, but stopped and tried to return the handheld mirror to Spike. However, he stopped her.

"Keep it." He said. "So you can look back on me."

Applejack looked down at it, then caressed his face again. "I promised my friends that I'd help them. Now, that promise also goes to you. I'll be back once I know that my sister is okay."

Spike smiled as she let her hand drop and left the wing. Then, his smile disappeared. He knew that by the time she comes back, it would already be too late.

Just then, Discord literally popped out of nowhere and beside him, slightly surprising him. "So, how did it go?" He asked, playfully wiggling his eyebrows. When Spike turned away, he tried again. "Well, there was no yelling out of anger or disgust, so, what happened?"

Finally, the dragon answered. "I let her go."

"WHAT?!" The chaos lord shouted. Then, the door burst open and the two saw everyone else in the doorway, obviously trying to eavesdrop.

"What do you mean, you let her go?!" Rainbow Dash shouted at him as she flew over to him, not believing what was heard.

"I had to." Spike answered quietly.

"But, why?" Rarity asked, entering in as well with the rest of the gang.

The dragon had a sad smile on his face. "Because... I love her."

Pinkie and Cheese looked at each other, ready to burst at the seams. "Yes!" They cheered.

"Looks like the spell will be broken any second now!" Pinkie declared.

"It's not enough." Twilight sadly reminded them as she glanced down at the floor. "He has to earn her love in return."

Everyone instantly looked crestfallen. They were so close, yet they was still not there.

"That's it, then." Discord replied in defeat. "All that for nothing."

"I'm sorry, guys." Spike whispered.

"For what?" Fluttershy asked him.

"For trapping you all here, left to suffer the same fate as me." Spike then turned away, silently asking to be left alone. One by one, everyone left the West Wing. Discord had Fluttershy in his arms as she quietly wept in his chest. Fancy led out a distraught Rarity, while Soarin' had an arm around Rainbow, seeing that for the first time he had known her, she looked utterly defeated. Twilight saw herself out as tears slowly ran down her face. This was her fault to begin with. Now, there was no hope to fix it.

* * *

The heartbroken dragon peered out of the balcony, then back at the wilting Ice Iris for about the fourteenth time. It was all his fault. He should've looked for help and comfort when he got banished. But instead, he became harsh, cold, and cruel, and he ruined others' lives in the process. Feeling guilty, he began to sing.

 _ **Spike** : I was the one who had it all.  
_ _I was the master of my fate.  
_ _I never needed anybody in my life.  
_ _I learned the truth too late._

He then looked away from the Ice Iris as an image of Applejack appeared in his mind. Oh, she was just so beautiful, both inside and out. He could hear her sweet southern voice. He could feel the warmth that she left on his cheek. He could see her pearl white smile that just radiated kindness, her emerald eyes that could pierce right into his very soul. But, her beauty wasn't the only thing lovely about her. She was sweet, fiery, tough, and caring. He was absolutely sure now. He was truly and deeply in love with her.

 _I'll never shake away the pain.  
_ _I close my eyes, but she's still there.  
_ _I let her steal into my melancholy heart.  
_ _It's more than I can bear._

Spike reluctantly looked away from the angelic mental vision he saw and back at to the balcony. With his sharp eyesight, he could see AJ running out the front doors, dressed back in her normal clothes; her deep red jacket tied around her waist, her golden blonde ponytail trailing behind her, and with Winona on her heels.

 _Now I know she'll never leave me.  
_ _Even as she runs away,  
_ _She will still torment me, calm me, hurt me,  
_ _Move me, come what may._

 _Wasting in my lonely tower,  
_ _Waiting by an open door,  
_ _I'll fool myself she'll walk right in  
_ _And be with me for evermore._

Spike went further out in the crisp cool air in an attempt to keep her in his vision as Applejack ran across the long stone bridge.

 _I rage against the trials of love.  
_ _I curse the fading of the light.  
_ _Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach,  
_ _She's never out of sight._

 _Now I know she'll never leave me.  
_ _Even as she fades from view,  
_ _She will still inspire me,  
_ _Be a part of everything I do._

 _Wasting in my lonely tower,  
_ _Waiting by an open door,  
_ _I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in.  
_ _And as the long, long nights begin,  
_ _I'll think of all that might have been,  
_ _Waiting here for evermore!_

Spike finished his heartbreaking lament as AJ went through the tall iron gates at the other side of the bridge and disappeared into the Everfree Forest. But what he didn't know was that before she did, she looked back towards the castle one last time, feeling a sharp prick of sadness in her heart.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm glad I didn't cry while writing this. But, it's still sad. And I can bet that y'all know the song I used. I have loved this song ever since I first heard it when I saw the movie. But, as much as I love it, I don't own it in any way.**

 **Well, I'll see you guys in Chapter 17! Please leave a review about what you guys think!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	18. Down With The Dragon

AJ and the Dragon

 **A/N: Before we begin this chapter, I want to send a big thank you out to CartoonNerd12 for the idea on how this chapter could work. I really liked the idea, and I think it really works. So, thanks! ;)**

 **Now, let's get on with Chapter 17! Roll it!**

Chapter 17

Down With The Dragon

Applejack ran through briars and bushes with Winona right on her tail, barking as she followed her mistress through the Everfree Forest.

"Big Mac!" She called out, her voice echoing through the wood. "Mac!"

"Applejack?" A familiar voice called out, sounding like it didn't believe what was just heard. AJ followed the direction where the voice came from. Soon, she saw her older brother.

"Mac!" She cried out happily. Big Mac then saw his sister, unharmed and looking overjoyed to see him.

"Applejack!" The two siblings ran to each other and enveloped each other in a tight hug, both of them crying tears of joy. "You're all right." The eldest sibling whispered as he held his sister tight. He then released her. "But, the Dragon. How in tarnation did you get away from him?"

"Not now." AJ said. "Right now, I wanna see Apple Bloom."

Big Mac then led Applejack and Winona out of the forest back to the familiar sight of Ponyville. The cowgirl felt a bit of joy that she's home.

* * *

Soon, Sweet Apple Acres came into their view. The two siblings quickly ran into the farmhouse with the barking collie dog right behind them. They then came up into Apple Bloom's room, where the youngest Apple was sitting up in bed, and Granny Smith was sitting beside her.

"Applejack!" They both exclaimed.

"Granny! Apple Bloom!" AJ took them in a big hug.

"You're really back." AB said, tears filling up her hazel eyes.

"I knew ya would be all right." Granny said.

Apple Bloom then broke the hug. "What about the Dragon?" She asked. "How did ya escape from him?"

"I didn't escape, li'l sis." Applejack said. "He let me go."

"Say what now?" The young girl questioned, raising an eyebrow, along with Big Mac and Granny Smith.

"You mean that low-down Dragon just let ya go?" Big Mac asked.

"He ain't like that anymore, Big Mac." AJ replied, turning to her brother. "He's changed, somehow." She didn't notice that a fond smile appeared on her face when she began thinking of Spike. But it wasn't missed by Granny Smith.

A knock was then heard from downstairs. Applejack went to go get it, not seeing the worried glance that Big Mac and Apple Bloom shared. When she opened the door, it showed the face of the last person she wanted to see.

"What do you want?" She demanded, growling low.

Brandy Bar grinned maliciously. "Ah, Applejack. Glad to see you again. I've come to see your sister."

"My sister?" AJ asked, confused.

Brandy then moved out of the way to reveal an ambulance and a crowd of people. "I think your sister is very ill, and needs a hospital."

"No, she doesn't!" Applejack shouted at him. "She's fine!"

"You're darn right I am!" A voice piped up. Apple Bloom came beside her sister, showing that she was fine. She was then joined by Big Mac and Granny Smith.

Brandy was confused. "Well, I don't understand. Your sister was-"

"You tried to poison me!" AB shouted at him. The crowd gasped in surprise, while in the shadows three figures were hiding.

"You tried to do what?!" AJ shouted, her face becoming red with anger. "That's low-hanging fruit, even for you! Why in the whole world of Equestria would you even try to do that?!"

"He tried that just so that you would consider marrying him." Apple Bloom revealed, glaring at the hunter, who was becoming more enraged by the second.

Applejack had enough of it and punched Brandy across the face, making the crowd gasp again. The cowgirl was usually pretty level-headed, and it was rare for her to explode.

"I told ya already, you low-down scum! I will never marry you!" She shouted.

The hunter regained his balance and focused on Apple Bloom. "Well, you're one to make an accusation." Brandy said, rubbing his jaw. "I heard that you and your brother were raving about a dragon in Equestria."

The crowd began murmuring amongst themselves, not sure if this was true. But what AJ said next seemed to speak for them.

"I just came from that castle, and there is a dragon there!" She said.

But Brandy didn't seem to buy it. "Please. You will say anything to defend your family." He then smirked. "Besides, you have no proof of it."

Applejack glared at him while reaching into her satchel and pulling out the enchanted mirror that Spike gave her. "These people know that I would never lie. Except you. But if y'all want proof, I'll give it to y'all." She then turned to the mirror in her hand. "Show me the Dragon!"

The violet light again swirled over the surface of the mirror, and it then revealed Spike, who was roaring out in anguish. Before AJ could feel her heart starting to break at the sight of him so crestfallen, she showed the townsfolk the image. They all exclaimed in fright, while Brandy was stunned quiet. They were telling the truth.

"Is it dangerous?" Someone asked from the crowd.

"No, no." Applejack assured. "He wouldn't hurt anyone. I know he may look frightening, but he's actually really kind and understanding." She looked down at the reflection, softly smiling at it. "He's my friend.

Once again, Granny Smith caught that little smile her granddaughter was giving to the reflection of the Dragon, her emerald green eyes glowing at the image she's seeing. But, she was not the only one this time. Brandy also caught it, and envy began boiling through his blood as he forced her gaze away from the mirror.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you have feelings for this monster." He said with a slight growl.

AJ glared at him, getting away from his grip. "He ain't no monster, Brandy." She said. "You are!"

Brandy had enough of it and tried to take the mirror from her. But she held tight onto it. "And not only that, but my friends are here, too!"

"Princess Twilight?" A voice from the crowd asked. Soon, there were questions exploding everywhere.

"And Rainbow Dash?"

"What about Pinkie Pie?"

"Is Rarity there, too?"

"And Fluttershy as well?"

"Yes, they all are there, at the Dragon's castle." Applejack answered.

Brandy then began forming another plan, seeing that the villagers will do anything for the ones who had done so much for them and the rest of Equestria. "Well, if the princess and her friends are there, then they must have been captive there." He said. "If they are, then we must rescue them!"

The crowd began shouting agreements.

"No, wait!" AJ tried to explain, but up to no avail when Brandy began chanting a battle cry.

"Down with the Dragon!" The crowd then began repeating the cry as some began to sing.

 _ **Townsfolk** : They're not safe until he's gone.  
_ _He'll then come after us at night,  
_ _Sent to sacrifice more souls to his monstrous cruelty.  
_ _He'll wreck havoc on our town if we let him wander free._

Brandy then joined in as he helped some of the townsfolk assemble some weapons.

 _ **Brandy Bar** : So, it's time to take some action, folks.  
_ _It's time to follow me!_

 _Through the mist, through the woods, through the darkness and the shadows,  
_ _It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride.  
_ _Say a prayer, then we're there, at the drawbridge of a castle,  
_ _And there's something truly terrible inside._

 _It's a dragon, he's got fangs, razor-sharp ones.  
_ _Massive paws, killer claws for the feast.  
_ _Hear him roar, see him foam, but we're not coming home  
_ _'Til he's gone. Good and gone! Down with the beast!_

As the crowd began to head off into the Everfree Forest, Applejack tried to stop them to explain again.

"No! That ain't the case anymore!" She pleaded. But Brandy grabbed her by the arm and finally snatched the mirror away from her.

"I'll be taking that." He placed the mirror in a pouch on his waist and stretched out his free hand. Dark green magic appeared and the Apple family became enveloped in it. He then sent them flying into the barn as he roughly pushed AJ in as well.

"Can't have you running off to warn that monster, now can I?" The doors then magically slammed shut and he barred it with wooden posts for good measure.

Applejack ran to the door and tried to push it. "Let us out, you varmint!" She shouted. But Brandy had left to catch up with the mob.

 _ **Townsfolk** : Grab a torch! Leave your porch!_

 _ **Brandy Bar** : Throw your courage to the sticking place._

 _ **Townsfolk** : We're counting on Brandy to lead the way.  
_ _Through a mist, through a wood,  
_ _While within a haunted castle,  
_ _Something's lurking that you don't see everyday._

 _It's a dragon, one as tall as a mountain.  
_ _We won't rest 'til our friends are safe and secure.  
_ _Sally forth, tally-ho, grab a staff, grab a bow,  
_ _Praise Faust and here we go._

Brandy got up to the front and began to lead them. "We'll save our fellow citizens and show the Dragon what for!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Applejack kept trying to push the barn doors open along with Big Mac, but it still wasn't enough.

"I have to warn Spike!" She said as she pushed.

"Is that his name?" Apple Bloom asked from behind her.

"Yes." Her older sister replied, before losing her grip on the door and falling to her knees. "This is all my fault."

"Now, don't get all down now, sugarcube." Granny Smith said, coming down beside her and helping her up.

"Yeah." Apple Bloom agreed. "We'll think of something, Applejack."

From outside the barn, the three figures earlier looked at each other, nodded, then vanished back into the shadows.

* * *

Back in the Everfree Forest, the mob was still singing and marching along. But, they didn't know that storm clouds were beginning to cover up the sky, and the rising of Luna's moon.

 _ **Townsfolk** : We don't like what we don't understand, in fact it scares us,  
_ _And this monster is mysterious, at least._

 _Learn some tricks, work the strives,  
_ _Save your children and your wives.  
_ _We'll save our friends and their lives.  
_ _Down with the beast!_

* * *

In the castle, everyone was in a room, lamenting about their close failure.

"He had her right there, right in the moment, yet he just let her go!" Discord ranted. "So much for true love."

"Discord!" Fluttershy reprimanded. "If that happened to you, wouldn't you have done the same?" She asked, making the Lord of Chaos quiet as he thought of himself in a similar scenario, with him and her.

"But they were so close." Pinkie said. Her hair was now deflated with a gray tint, and Cheese had an arm around her as comfort.

Rainbow Dash angrily threw one of the throw pillows across the room, with Soarin' barely ducking it as he came to sit beside her. "Well, that's it! Game over for everyone!"

Sweetie Belle then heard something. "Hey, guys!" She then looked out the window, which was now starting to have heavy raindrops running down the glass.

Scootaloo then came beside her. "Is it Applejack? Is she back?" She excitedly asked.

Everyone quickly came to look out the window, Pinkie now having her hair back to its normal vibrant state. But, it wasn't AJ. It was the mob.

"Oh my goodness!" Rarity exclaimed. "It must be the entirety of Ponyville!"

"I don't know what is going on, but I do know that Applejack isn't behind this." Twilight said before stating some orders. "Fluttershy, you and Rarity go tell Spike what is happening, while the rest of us try to keep them out for as long as we can until we can think of something."

"Right away." Rarity said before taking Fluttershy by the arm and both of them headed up to the West Wing.

Everyone else ran or zoomed downstairs towards the doors, singing.

 _ **All** : There's no choice.  
_ _Prepare ourselves.  
_ _We are marching into battle,  
_ _Even though the danger may be increased._

From outside, the mob arrived at the doors and began to try and push them down as they sang.

 _ **Townsfolk** : Raise the flag.  
_ _Sing the song.  
_ _Here we come, we're fifty strong.  
_ _And fifty townsfolk can't be wrong.  
_ _Down with the beast!_

They tried to push down the doors, but from the other side, Twilight, Discord, Sweetie Belle, and Fancy Pants were holding them back with their magic, while everyone else pushed against the doors.

* * *

From up in the West Wing, Fluttershy and Rarity saw Spike by the Iris Iris, which it only had two petals left.

"Uh, excuse us, Spike?" Fluttershy asked hesitantly.

"Please leave me alone." Spike whispered, still staring at the wilting enchanted flower.

"But Spike, the castle is under attack." Rarity informed as both her and Fluttershy looked downstairs as they heard the banging from outside. "What should we do?"

"It doesn't matter." Spike said glumly. "Just let them come."

The two girls looked at each other. It was hard to heal a broken heart, especially in crisis. But now, they see that it was no use, and they quietly left him.

When they went back down, they saw everyone trying their best to hold back the doors.

"This isn't working!" Pinkie said as she and Cheese braced themselves.

Rainbow pushed herself harder against the huge doors, but it was showing that she was losing her balance. "Anyone else has a bright idea?" She asked.

Just then, Discord had a light bulb materialize above his head. "I've got one!" He exclaimed.

"It better be a good one!" Twilight said as she was starting to lose her strength.

"Oh, it will be." Discord said with a smirk.

* * *

 **A/N: *gulps nervously* Oh, boy. What does Discord have in mind? If you have an idea about it, good for you. But don't spoil it.**

 **And what about the figures from Ponyville? Who are they? And will they help the Apple family escape?**

 **Well, all answers will be revealed in the next chapter. Man, I can't believe how far this story came, and I thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this all throughout its development.**

 **I'll see y'all in Chapter 18, where the final battle will begin. Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	19. Castle Battle

AJ and the Dragon

 **A/N: Hey, y'all! We are almost there! Only about two or three chapters left! I can't believe it!**

 **I remember that back when I first started this story, I was a little insecure about it, since this was my first _My Little Pony_ story. Now, this is one of my most popular stories! It's just amazing! I thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story up to now. It really means so much. **

**Let's get on with Chapter 18! Roll it!**

Chapter 18

Castle Battle

The villagers finally managed to push open the castle doors. Inside, in the dark foyer, where it leads up to the main staircase, there was random furniture and household objects stationed throughout. Everyone carefully entered the foyer, eyeing the objects suspiciously. No one even noticed the nine pairs of eyes; eight of them draconic, watching from up on the ceiling.

When it was shown that everyone had entered the castle, there was a loud snap of fingers echoing through the halls. The lights flicked back on, and the furniture became alive and started fighting the villagers.

Coat stands began walking and punching, drawers pushed open at will, silverware was flying through the air, and chests hopped after possible prey to keep inside.

Discord, Rainbow Dash, Soarin', Pinkie Pie, and Cheese Sandwich were trying to contain their bubbling laughter at the battle scene below them. Twilight turned to the Lord of Chaos with an unamused glare.

"Are you sure that no one will get hurt?" She asked.

Discord only nudged her playfully. "Now, Twilight, though I am the Lord of Chaos, since when have I broken my word?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" She said with the still unconvinced look on her face.

"Word or not, this is going to be good." Rainbow snickered at the scene happening below them. "When do you think we could join in?"

"Don't even think about it." Twilight said.

But Discord smirked at her. "If you think you're fast enough." He answered.

Dash returned the grin. "Oh, I know I'm fast." She turned over to Soarin' and Scootaloo. "What about you two?"

Their answer was two challenging smirks and confidently opening their wings.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, the Apple Family were still trapped in their barn. Applejack was the only one who was trying as best as she could to push open the doors. She kept chanting aloud the one thing that kept up her determination to even kick them down if possible. "I have to get back there."

Apple Bloom looked out of one of the windows and saw three shadowy figures in front of the barn. One was about Applejack's height, maybe a couple of inches taller, while the other two were around her own. The two smaller figures then began conjuring up magic in their hands. One was a pale turquoise while the other was a light orange. Her eyes widened when she saw the magic blasting towards the doors.

"Take cover!" She shouted, running towards the back of the barn. Granny Smith followed her, while Big Mac grabbed AJ and joined their family.

The blasts hit the doors, breaking them into splinters. Once the dust cleared up, the Apple Family saw Snips, Snails, and Flash Sentry in the open doorway.

"Are you all okay?" The guard asked.

Applejack ran over to him, giving him a quick and thankful hug, following by a pat on the shoulder. "I owe ya big time, Flash."

He smiled. "Come on." He said. "We don't have much time."

AJ nodded in agreement, and the two ran into the Everfree Forest. Storm clouds were beginning to fill the sky, hiding Luna's moon and the stars.

Snips and Snails looked apologetically at the other three members of the Apple Family. "Uh, sorry about the doors." Snips said, rubbing the back of his head.

Apple Bloom just smiled at her school mates, then looked back at the broken barn doors. "I think this time, we'll let it slide." She assured them.

* * *

In the castle, the battle was still raging, and now, Rainbow, Soarin', and Scootaloo were swooping down from the ceiling in their signature trails, bonking some villagers up the head, whooping battle cries.

Eventually, Rarity, Fancy Pants, and Sweetie Belle began using their own magic to drop some objects down on them. Sweetie Belle laughed with glee as tea pots and random apples from the enchanted apple trees fell on them.

Pinkie and Cheese soon started spraying silly string to tangle up them. "Now, this is what I call a surprise!" Pinkie said.

"You said it!" Cheese agreed.

The only ones who was still not amused by this chaotic battle was Twilight and Fluttershy. They turned over to Discord, who was guffawing away, clutching his sides.

"Discord!" Twilight shouted at him, making him snap up to attention. The Lord of Chaos looked at the two girls, who were still not amused by the scene below them.

"I think they've had quite enough." Fluttershy said.

"Oh, come now." He said, making pleading eyes to the shy pegasus girl. "Just a few more minutes?"

His answer was two unfazed, annoyed glares; one teal and the other violet. He groaned. "Oh, fine!" He snapped his fingers, and all of the enchanted objects went still, confusing the villagers.

The other pegasi landed on the ground, while Discord teleported himself and the others that were spectating from the ceiling revealing themselves to the Ponyville townsfolk. Immediately when Twilight made herself known, they all began asking her questions.

"Princess Twilight, are you all right?"

"Did you stop the Dragon?"

"Why are you looking like a dragon?"

"One at a time, please!" She shouted, her authoritative voice echoing through the foyer; a flash of lightning choosing that moment to crack across the gray sky outside. "Yes, you may have heard of the Dragon that lives here and has kept us all prisoner here, but that is no longer the case."

"Exactly what I was trying to tell y'all!" A familiar voice rang out through the battle-zone foyer. Everyone turned to the entrance and saw Applejack and Flash Sentry over in the doorway, panting from their running.

"Applejack!" Her friends shouted happily. Pinkie came over to the cowgirl and began squeezing her tightly.

"You really came back!" She cried, a cascade of overjoyed tears pouring out from her eyes.

"I promised y'all, didn't I?" AJ asked, hugging her just as tight.

Rainbow Dash zoomed over to them and managed to pry Pinkie off her. "Geez, Pinkie! Give her some air!" She then turned to the cowgirl. "Glad you're back, AJ." The two shared a fist bump.

Applejack looked over the Ponyville folk. "Now, the Dragon wouldn't hurt anyone." She said. "There is a barrier that is keeping my friends here. But, I will find a way to bring it down." The townsfolk looked at each other, realizing their mistake.

Twilight then saw the guard and went over to him, not believing her eyes. Flash smiled, seeing that his princess was all right, and she was just as beautiful as ever; cursed or not.

He bowed to her. "Princess Twilight."

She curtsied. "Sir Sentry." They then both rised. "It's so good to see you again." Twilight enveloped Flash in a hug, for once not caring about protocol or that there were people gawking at them in surprise. Flash didn't, either, as he returned the hug tightly.

Their friends smiled at the touching reunion. But then, Rainbow and Soarin' both noticed that something seemed off.

"Hey, AJ." Dash pointed out to her. "I don't see that jerk hunter, Brandy."

"He was leading the group here, but now, he's gone." Soarin' added.

Applejack wondered where that lowdown varmint went. Suddenly, her breath hitched. "Oh, no." She immediately started running again, up to the west wing, praying that she wasn't too late.

Her friends were surprised to her sudden panic, but then quickly realized why and they followed her up the stairs.

* * *

 **A/N: I thought this battle was kind of chaotic, but then again, I'm still a beginner when it comes to Discord mischief. Hopefully, I will get better. And y'all know what's coming up.**

 **Until then, I'll see you guys in Chapter 19! Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	20. The Final Confrontation

AJ and the Dragon

 **A/N: Did you guys hear the news?! It's finally here! Someone get out a party cannon and start celebrating because _My Little Pony: The Movie_ is finally here! Yee-haw! I'm super psyched to see it! **

***reads through chapter and excitement vanishes***

 **Oh. But this chapter is not one I would put in honor of the movie I've been waiting for since I first heard there will be one. Things finally get going down to the final battle.**

 **But, let's just get on with Chapter 19 so that I can start celebrating again. Roll it!**

Chapter 19

The Final Confrontation

Spike listened to the heavy rain pouring outside, staring at the bell jar that covered the wilting Ice Iris, with only one shriveling lilac petal dangling from the stem. The sky seemed to share his sorrow. He was so deep in his misery that he didn't hear the door quietly creaking open. But, even in his sadness, he still heard something zipping through the air. He immediately jumped away from the table, dodging an arrow that had lodged itself into the edge.

Spike turned to the door and saw a man levitating a bow with dark green magic. "Hello, Dragon." He said. But Spike was too focused on the bow to respond. It was obvious what his intend is. He threw a nearby chair at Brandy, which he blasted it with a dark green beam of magic. However, he saw that it was a distraction as Spike ran onto the balcony and into the pouring rain.

Brandy growled and went after him. He then smirked as he saw that Spike was cornered. "What's the matter, Dragon?" He taunted. "Too nice to fight back? And I thought dragons were meant to be strong and prideful." He reached for another arrow from his sheath, but then stopped when a familiar voice shouted.

"Stop!"

Both of them turned to the doorway and saw that Applejack was standing in the doorway, holding the rest of Brandy's arrows, panting to regain her breath from her sprint up to the West Wing.

"Applejack/AJ?" The two males asked in surprise. Spike felt the weight inside him instantly vanish when he saw her.

The cowgirl snapped the remaining arrows in half with her knee, then tossed them away, glaring green balls of fire at Brandy.

"You hurt him, and I'll send ya to Tartarus myself!" Applejack threatened.

Brandy looked ready to burst with anger and pulled out a medium-sized dagger that had an indigo blue ink slowly collecting down at the tip of the blade.

"When we get back to Ponyville, you will marry me." He declared, making Spike's blood boil at the thought. "And that dragon's head will be hanging on our wall."

"Never!" AJ shouted as she charged at him and tried to wrestle the dagger away from him.

Spike lost all common sense and roared loudly as he pushed Brandy away from Applejack and got him and himself tumbling down the roof.

"Spike!" Applejack shouted as she ran to the edge of the balcony, but both of them were out of her sight.

The two males crashed onto one of the other sections of the castle roof, making Brandy drop his dagger. Spike grabbed him and threw him across the platform. The hunter regained his balance, grabbed his dagger, and charged at the dragon. Spike dodged the attack and climbed up to another platform.

Brandy went after him, but then saw multiple columns and statues lining up along the platform.

"Come out and fight!" Brandy shouted, challenging Spike. But the dragon didn't appear. He then decided to taunt him out of hiding.

"Are you in love with her, Dragon?" He asked as the rain got heavier. "Did you honestly think she'd want you, when she had someone like me?"

Hiding in the shadows behind a column that Brandy had passed, Spike dug his claws deep into the stone when he heard that. But, he calmed down when he remembered the pure hatred in Applejack's eyes earlier when she confronted him.

"Oh, really?" He taunted back, making himself known. "I don't think you're her type!" He then punched Brandy in the stomach, making him lose his balance again. But the hunter regained and tried once again to stab him. Spike caught the arm that held the dagger and used his strength to keep it suspended in the air away from him.

However, Brandy managed to push Spike away from him and got him cornered at the edge of the platform. By then, from up on the balcony, AJ found them, and that Spike was nearing the end of the rooftop.

"No!" She shouted, fearful that this would be the end. She tried to go on after them, but the stone railing and the shingles of the roof had become too wet and slippery that one wrong move, and she would be sliding off. So, she stayed up on the balcony, much to her frustration, since she never liked staying in one place during crisis.

"It's over, Dragon!" Brandy shouted as he went in for the kill. "Applejack is mine!"

Spike felt his anger bubble up again rapidly. "You stay away from her!" Jumping over the hunter, he reversed their positions and grabbed Brandy by the throat snarling viciously.

Brandy dropped the dagger a third time and saw that Spike was holding him over the edge of the roof, threatening to drop him to his doom at any moment. "Please let go!" He pleaded. "I'm sorry! I'll do anything!"

Spike still glared ferociously at him, but then, from the corner of his eye, he saw with his super vision, in the reflection of the dagger blade being decorated with big fat rain drops, AJ looking down at the scene. He knew she disliked him, but she still couldn't help but feel frightened as she thought she was about to see a murder take place before her eyes.

If that happened, then he would truly be labeled as a monster. And that is not who he is; not anymore. Applejack would understand, and so would his friends, but Ponyville would not.

Spike carefully stepped back with Brandy away from the edge and brought the frightened hunter close to his face. "Get out, and never come back." He said. With that, he tossed him across the platform with disgust.

"Spike!" AJ called out again from the balcony.

The dragon in question looked up and saw the beautiful cowgirl reaching out to him. "Applejack." He breathed. He then began to carefully climb back up to the balcony. Once he was close enough, he took her hand in his claw. He then used his other claw to cautiously caress her face. "You're really back."

AJ smiled fondly at him and leaned into his soft and scaly touch. Suddenly, Spike reared back and roared loudly in pain. She screamed in fright when she saw Brandy floating with dark green magic remove his dagger from beneath Spike's ribs.

"Get away from him, jerk face!" A familiar voice shouted.

Just then, a rainbow blur burst out into the rain and tackled Brandy, making him lose his balance. He then was enveloped in raspberry colored magic. Twilight, Flash, Rainbow Dash, and everyone else who can fly or float glared at him, while the others helped Applejack carry Spike back onto the balcony carefully.

"Brandy Bar, as a Princess of Equestria, I hereby sentence you to Tartarus for continuous harassment and attempted murder." Twilight said authoritatively.

"And I'll take that." Flash said as he zoomed by and snatched the dagger away from the hunter and returned to his place beside Twilight, but not before slightly scratching Brandy's upper arm with the blade.

Brandy struggled as Twilight opened a portal to the infamous prison realm. He turned to Applejack, who was lying down the injured dragon. "Applejack, tell them the truth!" He pleaded fruitlessly.

But the cowgirl only glared at him. "That is the truth." She said emotionless. Brandy was hovering about the portal as shackles appeared around his wrists, preventing him to use his magic. "Now, go rot in Tartarus."

The hunter screamed as Twilight's magic released him and he fell in through the portal. He was already dead from the poison before he even touched the stone floor of the prison realm.

* * *

 **A/N: Only two more chapters to go! Thanks to all of you who have liked this story. You guys are what made this story possible.**

 **Oh, I almost forgot. Sometime soon, I will be starting a new story that will include some stuff from _My Little Pony: The Movie_. When exactly, I don't know. But, I just hope that you guys like water. That's all I'm saying for now. **

**I'll see y'all in Chapter 20, then! Please leave a review about what you guys think.**

 **Got to fly, and enjoy the movie when you get the chance! ;)**


	21. Love Lifts the Spell

AJ and the Dragon

 **A/N: Geez, sorry for making you guys wait so long. I've been busy with my other stories and working on other fanfic sites, like FimFiction and wattpad.**

 **Also, just checked story stats, and over 10k views! That. Is. Awesome! I'm glad with these current results, and it couldn't have happened without all of you guys.**

 **But enough about me. I bet you guys are just itching to get on with Chapter 20, right? Well then, let's roll it!**

Chapter 20

Love Lifts the Spell

The ones who were flying: Twilight, Flash, Rainbow, Soarin', Scootaloo, Fluttershy, and Discord, landed back onto the cold and wet balcony, and they were shocked to see that Applejack was lying Spike down gently on the stone floor. Pinkie, Cheese, Rarity, Fancy, and Sweetie Belle were watching with sorrow. Spike was barely breathing. The place where he was stabbed was slowly starting to bleed out, but indigo veins were beginning to expand from the wound.

Twilight felt weak in her knees. Flash helped steady her, but he knew that there was nothing he could say. There was no cure for the poison.

The dragon opened his eyes slightly, but that was enough to see the beauty in front of him. Her blonde hair was pelted damp with rain, her hat was sopping down, her wet clothes were clinging tightly to her, and raindrops were decorating and falling down her arms and face. But, her bright green eyes were the brightest thing he had ever seen, still glowing despite the monochrome background.

"You came back." He breathed quietly.

Applejack fought back the tears that were building up in her throat. "Of course I came back, Spike." She said. "I promised ya. And I couldn't let 'em get to ya." Her eyes flicked down to the wound, which was starting to get worse. "This is all my fault. I should've been here."

"But your sister needed you right then." Spike replied, his voice starting to get more faint. "Besides, it's probably better this way."

"Don't say that!" AJ answered. "You'll be all right. We're back together, all of us. Everything will be fine."

Spike quietly coughed, then slowly raised up a claw to caress her face. His breathing was faltering even more, so he had to pause in between breaths. "At least... I got to see you... one last time."

Applejack held the claw that was gently cradling her cheek with her hand and leaned into the smooth yet warm scaly touch. But, Spike's claw soon fell away from her face and onto the cold and wet stone floor, while his eyes closed for the last time.

The cowgirl felt like her world had just been shattered when she sensed that there was no sign of life in him. "No." Tears were now mixing with the raindrops that were sliding down her cheeks. "No, please. Please don't leave me." Applejack laid her head down on the lifeless dragon's chest as she sobbed. "Please don't leave." She quietly pleaded. "I love you."

Everyone else looked towards the enchanted Ice Iris, and saw that the last lavender petal had already disconnected from the stem, and they watched with fallen hearts as it fell to the bottom of the bell jar. Fluttershy was quietly weeping into Discord's chest while he held her close to comfort her. Rarity was also crying, so Fancy had his arms around her and Sweetie Belle. Pinkie had her hair deflated again and was shedding tears, while Cheese had her in a hug. Soarin' had an arm around Rainbow Dash, seeing that this time, she felt hopeless while a few tears were going down her cheeks.

"I don't care that I'm crying right now." She whispered hoarsely as she went in closer into Soarin's embrace, as did Scootaloo.

Twilight fell to her knees, softly crying. Flash went down to her on his knees. "This is all my fault. None of this would have happened if I didn't cast the spell. Now, he's gone."

"From what I understand so far, if you didn't cast the spell, then he wouldn't have changed for the better before it was too late." Flash responded.

Twilight looked up to him, tears in her violet eyes and flowing rapidly down her cheeks. She then hugged him in search of comfort, and Flash immediately held her tight to him.

Applejack continued sobbing into Spike's chest. She remembered one time that Pinkie had said that she cries on the inside. The irony of that now only made this worse. _Please, Celestia, Luna, Faust, anybody! Don't let him die._ Those thoughts were pounding out inside her head.

Suddenly, Fluttershy began feeling a little faint as she lost her balance. Discord quickly caught her.

"Fluttershy!" He began to fret, causing everyone to turn to them. "What's wrong?"

"I... don't know." She admitted, her voice faint.

Twilight then began to get a little weak as well. Flash caught her before she fell backward. Soarin' and Rainbow fell to the ground, with Scootaloo beside her sister figure. Rarity followed suit, then Fancy, then Sweetie Belle, then Pinkie, and lastly, Cheese.

"It is another part of the curse." Twilight said. "If Spike remains a dragon, so do we, but we will lose our memories of our past lives... and awaken as true dragon hybrids."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rainbow asked, wanting to get angry, but was too tired to do so.

"I didn't want you guys to worry more than you had to." Twilight said. She then looked up to Flash and placed a hand on his face. "I'm sorry, Flash." Her violet eyes slowly began to close.

"No, Twilight!" He pleaded. "Please, no!"

Fluttershy looked up to the Lord of Chaos who was holding her in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Discord." Her teal eyes started to flutter close.

"Fluttershy!" Discord cried. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Soarin' turned over to Rainbow Dash and looked into her magenta eyes. The two didn't say anything, but Soarin' reached out his hand to her. She gave him a tired smile and placed her hand in his, and then took Scootaloo's hand in her other one.

Cheese tried to bring Pinkie closer to him, but was too tired to do so. He then felt a warmth close to him and saw that Pinkie had pushed herself closer and was snuggling against his chest.

Rarity was holding Sweetie Belle's and then turned to Fancy Pants. "Rarity." He whispered. "There's something I have been meaning to tell you."

Rarity just gently ran her palm against his face, and then trailed it down to take his hand. "It's all right." She said, before closing her eyes.

Applejack couldn't believe this was happening. She had lost her best friends once, and now, she was losing them a second time. She watched with a broken heart as Discord wept into Fluttershy's lifeless form, while Flash just brought Twilight closer to him, tears silently going down his face. She then began crying into Spike's lifeless chest again. Now, it was like her whole world fell apart.

Nobody was noticing that the bell jar was mysteriously starting to crack as the rain started to stop. Then, with a loud shatter, the glass jar broke, and all of the shriveled lavender petals began regaining their healthy and luscious color and softness as they began floating towards the lifeless Spike with raspberry sparkles around them.

AJ quickly backed away from Spike, watching in awe with Discord and Flash as the lavender petals and magenta sparkles began levitating him into the air. The petals and sparkles began swirling around him faster, making a bright white glow, causing everyone to shield their eyes.

When the glow faded, there was a young man in Spike's place back on the wet balcony floor. Applejack was about to come over, but stopped when he started to get up, his back turned to everyone.

The man examined his hands, like he didn't believe what he was seeing. Then, he slowly turned back to everyone. The man looked a lot like Spike, but instead of scales, he had skin. And instead of spines, he had hair. His height had decreased to only a couple of inches taller than AJ.

Everyone stared at him in awe. But, he only had eyes for Applejack as he slowly came over to her. "AJ, it's me." He said.

He even sounded like Spike. Applejack analyzed the handsome man in front of her, trying to see if this wasn't a lie. He had the same hair color and style as his spines, he had the same skin color as his scales. And when she looked up into his eyes, her breath was stolen. They were the same exact eyes that had always entranced her, draconic and all.

Her spirits soared. "It is you!" She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck in a joyful embrace. Spike held her tightly, his arms around her waist.

When she moved back a bit, the two locked gazes, emerald green eyes meeting matching draconic orbs, and they both become lost in the other's. They then slowly began to incline their faces closer, their eyes closing. Their lips finally contact, and they both felt like sparks were flying as Spike pulled Applejack closer to him, while AJ had her fingers knotted tight in that wild green hair.

While they were having their kiss, magenta fireworks exploded up in the sky that was having the dark storm clouds disappear and was showering the castle with raspberry colored sparkles as the magic barrier fell down. One by one, the cursed people had some sparkles fall on them, and in flashes of light, they returned to their normal appearances. They all slightly stood up and saw what had happened. Eyes became normal, their ponytails and hair became normal, and for those who had wings, they returned to their original feathery states.

"Wahoo!" Rainbow Dash cheered as Spike and Applejack ended their kiss and she zoomed up into the sky, followed by Soarin' and Scootaloo, now bursting with energy. "Freedom!"

"Oh, yes!" Rarity exclaimed as she was twirling around with Sweetie Belle. "Being back to my real and fabulous self!"

Fluttershy got up on her feet thanks to Discord, and then she and Pinkie Pie were hugging. "The spell is finally broken!" Pinkie cheered.

Twilight was brushing the end of her ponytail, feeling the soft ends of her hair instead of scales. "It sure seems that way." She stood up along with Flash, and the guard placed a hand on her shoulder, and she placed her own hand over his.

"But how?" Applejack asked, now completely away from Spike. "I didn't do anything."

"You did, Applejack." Twilight said. "You did what none of us could do right then."

AJ raised an eyebrow at what was said, but then Spike came beside her and took her hand in his, making her turn to him.

"When Twilight first cast the spell, she told me I needed to change and learn real friendship, and find someone who can help me do that, and who will like me despite me being a dragon." He explained.

"And that someone was me?" The cowgirl asked.

Spike nodded with a loving smile as he held her hand a little tighter. Applejack smiled brightly at him as she returned the squeeze.

"So, what now?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight smiled. "Now, I think it's time I see an old mentor of mine." She answered. "After all, it has been a while."

* * *

 **A/N: One more chapter and an epilogue to go! Man, how far we have come since I first started this. I want to once again thank everyone who has read, favorited, and followed this story throughout its development. It really means a lot to me that you liked it. So, thank you all.**

 **If you're curious about my stories I've reposted on FimFiction and wattpad, my name is still the same as my pen name here, except it's MelodyQuill on wattpad.**

 **This is actually a re-upload. GuardianAngel1234567 wanted this to be more like the ending of the 2017 movie, so, just to satisfy and becauase I wondered how that would be like, I fixed it up a little bit.**

 **I'll see y'all in Chapter 21! Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly, and Happy Thanksgiving! ;)**


	22. A Happy Ending

AJ and the Dragon

 **A/N: Okay, this is the last official chapter before the epilogue! It is a bit shorter than I would like it to be, but I decided to not insert the finale song of the movie this is based off of in this one, since you all know how that one goes. But, because I want a musical finish, there will be one in the epilogue.**

 **Okay, now let's get on with Chapter 21. Roll it!**

Chapter 21

A Happy Ending

A few weeks later, over at Canterlot Castle, there was a grand celebration being held to celebrate the return of Princess Twilight and her friends. And also to commemorate Applejack for her bravery, kindness, and determination to help that eventually warmed the heart of Spike.

Right now, the celebration had already begun as Spike and AJ, dressed in the clothes they wore for that magical night, were already dancing the first dance. When they stopped, they shared a quick and gentle kiss before resuming.

When Applejack introduced Spike to her family, he was nervous and shaky all over. He apologized to Apple Bloom and Big Mac for holding them prisoner, and to Granny Smith for holding her grandchildren hostage. Seeing that AJ was right about him changing for the better, and that they were in love, all was forgiven. Spike even got pretty close with Big Mac over him introducing the dragon-turned-human to Ogres and Oubilettes, along with Discord.

Speaking of the Lord of Chaos, he and Fluttershy were holding hands as they watched the couple twirl around the room. After the curse was broken, and all of the captives had returned joyously back to Ponyville, they had started to go out on a couple of dates... every two weeks. But, they weren't ready to quite say the "L" word, mostly at Fluttershy's expense. But Discord knew that they had all the time they needed.

Rainbow Dash and Soarin' returned to Wonderbolts Headquarters, and even though Spitfire, their leading captain gave them a harsh lecture, she and the other Wonderbolts were glad to have their top two fliers back. And Soarin' and Rainbow had also gone out a few times, despite their team members teasing them and sometimes snooping.

Pinkie Pie returned back to her post over at Sugarcube Corner, and Cheese had moved in with her to help when he wasn't being called by his Cheesy Sense. Every day was like the best day of their lives because of each other.

And Rarity went back and forth between Ponyville and Canterlot to manage her boutiques. Fancy Pants had told her that he would like to move to Ponyville to be closer to her, saying that he would rather give up everything he had just to be with her. She was touched, and they had soon begun to go out on dates.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were reunited with Apple Bloom, and they returned to their Crusader business with helping their classmates and creating their own music videos, which had gained them more popularity because of their return. Or at least, that was that they thought.

And Twilight was reunited with her family and teacher, and she and Flash finally decided to break protocol and go out together. Shining Armor almost got into overprotective big brother mode when they told him and his family during a visit to the Crystal Empire, but then gave them his blessing because of Flash watching out for her in that skirmish with Brandy and still being loyal to his position. Also so that Cadence won't pound him because she knew as much as he didn't want to admit that his little sister was growing up.

All of the new couples were wearing their dress clothes from that wonderful night as they watched Applejack and Spike dance. Twilight was right now standing next to Princess Celestia.

"So, Twilight?" Celestia asked her former student. "What did you learn from your time being what you are not?"

Twilight thought about it for a few seconds. But as she watched her two friends dance with bright smiles on their faces, she knew. "I learned that even when things seem dark, there's always hope for things to get better, and that everyone gets a second chance of being happy, if they look for it."

Celestia smiled. "Well said, Twilight." She said.

Just then, Flash came up to Twilight and bowed. "May I have this dance, Princess?" He asked, smiling brightly.

Twilight returned it and placed her hand in his outstretched one. "Yes, you may, good knight." She said as her grin turned teasingly.

Flash smirked and then led her to the dance floor and the two began waltzing. Celestia smiled to herself at the thought of another royal wedding in the future.

Just then, Fancy came up to Rarity. "Shall we join, milady?" He asked.

Rarity giggled. "Why, of course, my good sir." She answered, taking his hand.

Discord smirked at the others joining in the dance, and then started to gently pull Fluttershy closer towards the floor. But then, Fluttershy stopped him.

"I know what you want to do." She said. "But, that's not how it's done."

Discord knew that she knew he was trying to be sneaky. "Well, then. In accordance to the right way, shall we dance?"

Fluttershy rolled her eyes with a smile. "Yes, we shall." She complied.

Soarin' and Rainbow Dash watched the couples dancing, and the latter rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Shall we?" Soarin' asked her, taking the opportunity when it was at hand.

Dash glanced over at the ones dancing. "Uh, you sure?" She questioned. "It's a little bit... slow, don't you think?"

"Hey, you handled worse things, like villians and monsters, and yet you're saying you can't handle this?" Soarin' asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rainbow turned to him, raising a brow of her own. "Excuse me, mister." She chided, shooting him a smirk. "Are you implying that I can't handle dancing? Let me remind you of the last two times in that castle."

"Prove it, then." Soarin' challenged her with a returned smirk.

Rainbow narrowed her eyes playfully as she pulled her Wonderbolt teammate on the dance floor.

Watching her sister and her true love dance, Apple Bloom was grinning widely, while Granny Smith was wiping away some tears of happiness. Big Mac was also smiling softly at the scene.

"Big brother." Apple Bloom got her brother's attention. "I think Applejack and Spike are gonna have a happy endin', right?"

"Eeyup." Big Mac answered.

Spike and Applejack tore their eyes away from each other and saw their friends dancing together on the floor. They both smiled.

"Ah think that we all are havin' a mighty fine time right now." AJ said, looking up at her lover.

Spike smiled at the girl who had warmed his heart and looked deep into her eyes. "Yeah." He said. "And I think things will only get better for us."

"Ya said it." Applejack agreed with a bright smile.

Whether it was in their heads or actually happening, music started to play as they danced away.

* * *

In the hall where there were stained glass windows commemorating victories and events that shaped the history of Equestria, there was a new window that had just been put up.

Next to the one that was put up in honor of Twilight's coronation as a new princess a few years back, there was a new one showing Applejack and Spike in his dragon form with Ice Iris petals surrounding them and the actual flower between them on the bottom, along with Twilight's magenta star, Rainbow's tri-colored lightning bolt, Pinkie's blue and yellow balloons, Fluttershy's pink butterflies, and Rarity's blue diamonds. On Applejack's side of the window, it was brightly colored, along with her signature red apples, and on Spike's side, it was darkly stained with only a green fireball showing brightly.

* * *

 **A/N: Man, am I excited to conclude this story. I have had such a fun time writing it, and I hoped all of you have enjoyed reading it.**

 **I guess I'll see y'all in the epilogue! Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	23. Epilogue

AJ and the Dragon

 **A/N: At last! This story has come to its end. I'm really proud of myself for this. I'm glad that so many of you have enjoyed this story, and I loved the feeback you have given me.**

 **And now, let us conclude this story! Roll it!**

Epilogue

 _Six years later..._

Applejack was waiting for Spike in their bedroom one night. The lamp beside their bed on the nightstand was lit as she waited patiently for him. Two quiet whining noises could be heard from one of the rooms down the hall. She smiled softly and then turned to the pictures that were hanging onto the walls of her room.

One of them showed her and Spike six years ago, almost seven, in front of the farmhouse, along with the rest of the Apple Family. Seeing that he then had nowhere to go, since he didn't want to stay in that castle in the Everfree Forest anymore, Applejack asked her granny if it was okay if he could stay with them. Knowing that her granddaughter was very much in love with that feller, and he was just as much in love with her, it was okay with her.

The next picture showed AJ in a simple white wedding dress, with her hair down, loose, and a red rose tucked behind her ear, and a bouquet of red roses and lavender Ice Irises. Spike was next to her, wearing a black tuxedo with green flame designs on the trim, and a deep purple tie. They were both standing in front of an apple tree that was rowing alongside a pear tree, and both of the fruit trees were entwined together into the shape of a heart.

Their wedding day was definitely one of the greatest days of their lives. The whole Apple Family and all of their friends attended. She looked down at her left hand and saw that emerald ring that Spike presented to her after three months of courtship, throughout the spring and into the summer.

And the third photo on the wall showed a recent picture of Applejack, Spike, and their family. The eldest was their elder daughter, Apple Jewel. She resembled her mother to a T, except she had her father's draconian abilities.

Apple Shield, their elder son, had his father's green draconic eyes, his mother's orange skin, and a purple buzz on his head.

Finally, there was the two latest additions to the family. Two months ago, they had welcomed beautiful twins. Apple Pear was the boy, having his mother's skin, but he had wild green hair he inherited from his father. And his eyes were light teal and draconic. Pear Gem was the girl of the pair, and she had the same eyes as her brother. She also was the one out of all four kids that looked the most like Spike, having soft green curls on her head and purple skin.

Just then, Spike entered the bedroom, breathing a sigh of relief as he closed the door behind him. "Finally got the twins sleeping." He said.

Applejack slightly laughed. "What about Jewel and AS?" She asked.

Spike rolled his eyes. "They were the ones complaining about AP and Gem keeping them up earlier." He reminded. "But, I told them that when they were that age, they were just as fussy."

AJ laughed again, remembering those times that she and Spike had to tend to one of the older kids in the middle of the night when they were infants.

Spike then sat down next to her. "What did I do to deserve you?" He asked quietly.

Applejack looked over at her husband. "What do you mean?" She questioned him curiously, although she had a feeling she already knew what he meant.

"I have lived my whole life as an outcast, then as a monster." He said, remembering his dark growing up years, then his time as a dragon. "If it wasn't for you, I could've hurt more people than I can ever think of, all because I was caught up in my hurt and selfish pride."

Applejack smiled tenderly up at him as she placed a hand over one of his own and leaned against him. "Like I told ya a hundred times, sugarcube, all one ever needs is a friend, and a second chance."

Spike looked over at his wife. He sometimes still couldn't believe that she was finally his. Now, he had a life he never thought he could have. A beautiful wife by his side, and four amazing kids that he will protect and love with all his heart.

The former dragon smiled softly at Applejack, placing a hand on her cheek, making her lean into his touch. Then, the two shared a tender kiss before AJ pulled away and softly began to sing, while staring into her husband's eyes.

 _ **Applejack** : In a perfect world,_  
 _One we've never known,_  
 _We would never need_  
 _To face the world alone._

 _They can have the world._  
 _We'll create our own._  
 _I may not be brave or strong or smart,_  
 _But somewhere in my secret heart,_

 _I know_  
 _Love will find a way._  
 _Anywhere I go, I'm home,_  
 _If you are there beside me._

 _Like dark turning into day,_  
 _Somehow we'll come through,_  
 _Now that I've found you,_  
 _Love will find a way._

Spike loved listening to his wife singing, especially if it was him or for one of their kids. Feeling the love he had for her, he then started to sing as well.

 _ **Spike** : I was so afraid,_  
 _Now I realize_  
 _Love is never wrong,_  
 _And so it never dies._

 _There's a perfect world_  
 _Shining in your eyes._

Applejack blushed a gentle pink as Spike pulled her closer to him, so close against his chest that she could hear his heart beating against her ear. The two of them then softly began to sing together while they held each other.

 _ **Both** : And if only they could feel it too,_  
 _The happiness I feel with you._

 _They'd know_  
 _Love will find a way._  
 _Anywhere we go, we're home,_  
 _If we are there together._

 _Like dark turning into day,_  
 _Somehow we'll come through,_  
 _Now that I've found you,_  
 _Love will find a way._

 _I know love will find a way._

When the two finished their song, they shared one more loving kiss before they both crawled into bed. They knew that as long as they have each other, and their friends and family, they can always be happy.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's that! It is done!**

 **I want to apologize, but I just love those OCs. But, I don't own any of them except my own, Apple Pear and Pear Gem. Apple Jewel and Apple Shield belong to CartoonNerd12, my inspiration for writing _My Little Pony_ stories, and a great friend. **

**I want to thank you guys once again for giving me the confidence to bring this story to life. It really meant a lot. So thank you.**

 **The song I used is "Love Will Find a Way" from _The Lion King II: Simba's Pride_. I haven't seen that movie in so long. I need to see it again. **

**I hope y'all enjoyed this story throughout its making, and I'll see you guys in another story either in the making right now or in the future. Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


End file.
